Total Drama Twilight Zone
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: *Apart of Boney Island Arc* Season 7,28 contestants,3 team's, New island, all drama! What couples will form, will break up? What friendships will form, will break up? Will Chris find love? So many questions,so few answers! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!
1. Episode 1: Some Old,Some New

**Author's note: Hey,it's me with the newest season of the "Boney Island Arc". Your minds are about to be blown,so wear a helmet! In this two parter,you'll see very surprising and dramatic things! Hope you like it and please review,I love em'!**

* * *

><p>(Chris is in the Bridge of a cruise ship,with Chef driving. He is wearing his normal clothing and has his signature smirk)<p>

Chris: We're back people,here,for our seventh season! A lot has changed,and I mean A LOT! There are 16 New contestants,eight of which are competing in the cast of 28! And right now,we're traveling to an island only known to legend,and it's name is really weird,so I'm gonna call it Twilight Island! What couples will blossom,what alliances will form,what friendships will be destroyed?! Find out here and right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! TWILIGHT ZONE!

(Theme song)

(Chris is shown in the cruise ship,still smirking)

Chris: And we're back! Time to introduce the contestants,and this year,we'll have a familiar slot machine pick! (A large slot machine from "Niagra Brawls" is shown,with yelling coming from it. Annoyed,Chris hits the side of it) SHUT IT! Anyways,the first three people to come out of this are team captains,and will have special privileges others won't have. But,we'll talk about that later!

(Chris turns the machine on,and the pictures show Zoey's smiling face on them. Zoey then comes out of the trap door on her stomach,rubbing her head)

Zoey: OWW!

Chris: (Smiling) Zoey! Nice to see you,and you're the first team captain!

Zoey: Really? What does that mean?

Chris: It means something good,just stand next to me until the other two come out! (Zoey smiles and stands up,walking next to Chris) Alright,second time go! (The machine spins followed by screams as the pictures show Izzy's face with her tongue out) IZZY the psycho-hose girl! (Izzy screams-excitedly,not scared-as she comes out of the trap door,landing on her feet in front of Chris.)

Izzy: Hey Chris-man,how's it hanging?

Chris: (Smiles) Good,great to have you back!

Izzy: Yeah,Izzy so gonna win the 5 mil with Team Escope! (Izzy cheers as she flips next to Zoey)

Chris: Whoa,interesting two captains. Who'll be the last? Let's find out! (Chris pulls the slot for the final captain,and after a few seconds it lands on Duncan's smirking face) YEP,real interesting now!

(Duncan comes out of the slot machine on his butt,but he looks INCREDIBLY different from season 6. His hair is in a messy haircut reaching his ears,his uni-brow is now two separate brows,and he is wearing a red t-shirt,ripped blue jeans,and black sneakers)

Zoey:(Gasp) Duncan,you look…different… (Duncan stands up and brushes himself off)

Duncan: Yeah,after season 6,I changed my look up. My punk stuff just brought up bad things. So anyways,why I did I get thrown out of the machine Chris?

Chris: Cause you're our last team captain! And from here to until the merge,you've all got immunity! (Izzy,Duncan,and Zoey all gasp,excited)

Zoey: Wait,really?!

Chris: Yep,and you'll be leading your own teams,which is a sweet deal! But first,you have to come up with a team name! Zoey?

Zoey: Welll,I'm gonna have to come back to you on that.

Izzy: Izzy knows her team name!

Chris: Really? What is it?

Izzy: TEAM E-SCOPE! (Duncan smirks and laughs)

Duncan: Figures.

(The Team E-scope symbol is shown as an orange badge with Izzy's smiling face on it)

Chris: Alright,Duncan?

Duncan: Easy,the Vicious Vampires. (The Vicious Vampires' symbol is shown as a black badge with vampire fangs In it. Duncan then smirks) What can I say,I'm still into goth stuff. (Zoey is shown pondering before snapping her fingers in realization)

Zoey: I know! I want my team to be called "The Diamonds in the Tough"! Get it?

Chris: (Rolls his eyes) Yeah,but that's too long,so I'm gonna call you the Tough Diamonds!

(The Tough Diamonds' symbol is shown as a silver badge with a diamond in the center. Zoey smiles and shrugs)

Zoey: Works for me,now let's spin that slot machine!

Chris: You said it Zoey,and you'll get the first honors! (Zoey squeals as she pulls the lever. She crosses her fingers,excited)

Zoey: Please be Mike,please be Mike,please be- (The machine lands not on Mike,but on HEATHER,causing Zoey to completely shocked and somewhat angry) HEATHER?! (Heather flies out of the machine annoyed)

Heather: Ugh,finally! It's about time I got out of there! (Heather glares at Zoey) Redhead,help me up NOW! (Duncan and Izzy both laugh at the situation. I mean,Zoey had to work with HEATHER! Heather! However,though Zoey doesn't like this arrangement,decides to deal with it and help Heather up. The redhead puts on a fake smile)

Zoey: Hey Heather,welcome to the Tough Diamonds! (Heather scoffs,seeing through the smile,but walks to Zoey's original spot. Duncan approaches the Machine himself and pulls the lever)

Duncan: Come on,jackpot baby! (Finally,the machine lands on Beth,and Duncan cheers) YEAH! (Beth slides out of the machine,and when she sees Duncan she grins)

Beth: DUNKIE! (Duncan helps Beth up and they proceed to make out,to the horror and disgust of the other contestants and Chris)

Chris: Question: Since when has THIS been going on? (Duncan and Beth part,both smirking)

Beth: Well,after season 6,Duncan and I became like super close and started dating! Nothing serious though.

Heather: Nothing serious?! You two losers just sucked face! (Beth and Duncan ignore Heather,walking next to Izzy. Heather is frustrated by this,why aren't they angry?!) Hello,I just insulted you! React! (Izzy suddenly jumps above Heather and lands next to the machine,grinning like a maniac,which she technically is)

Izzy: Izzy's turn,time for her newest Escopee! (Izzy pulls the lever of the slot machine,and after a few seconds,it lands on the images of Eva first,Noah in the middle one,and Eva in the last one)

Chris: Eva and Noah on the same turn-wow I don't even know how's that's possible,but hey,that's Izzy for ya! (Eva and Noah come flying out of the slot machine,and Izzy grabs both of them by their collars before they get too far. Believe me,Izzy wouldn't let anything happen to them!)

Izzy: Yeah,the original Team E-scope reunited!

Eva: (Smiling) Hey crazy girl,looking crazier than ever!

Noah: (Also smiling) Izzy,my eccentric,nutty friend,I take it that we're on the same team?

Izzy: Yepsters! Team E-scope all the way bo-y!

Chris: 7 down,21 to go! (A montage is shown of the contestants coming out of the slot machine,while a song plays. In the montage,Lindsay comes out backwards,Keith flies out of the room,Katie comes out with her top ripped off,her chest censored. Embarrassed,she covers up. Finally,Owen comes out of the slot machine,but gets stuck in the opening)

Owen: Uh,a little help please? (Eva approaches him and drags him out wit a quick pull,slamming him against the opposite wall. Nevertheless,the lovable oaf smiles,grateful) Thanks. (Chris looks at the three teams,each having at least 9 people. One of the teams,however,had ten,which-while slightly unfair-would cause drama. What else would cause drama? Certain couples were on different teams,yep,really interesting.)

Chris: (Laughs evilly) Wow,real interesting teams,three captains,28 people,3 separate teams. For the Tough Diamonds,we have Zoey as their team captain. (Zoey smiles when the camera comes on her,waving) On her team is Heather,Sapphire,Cody,Katie,Scott,Mike,Geoff,Niko,and Feline! Next up,for the Vicious Vampires,Duncan's leading Beth,Ezekiel,Gwen,Lightning-

Lightning: SHA-LIGHTNING!

Chris: (Ignoring Lightning) Dawn,Carrie,Astrid,and Justin! Finally,on Team E-Scope is Noah,Eva,Shawn,Parker,Sadie,Keith,Lindsay,and Owen lead by Izzy herself!

Izzy: YEAH!

Chris: Now,this season has the most contestants yet,9 3rd generation,5 2nd,and 14 1st gen. Also special,we moved to a brand new island,and will NOT be traveling to Boney Island AT ALL this season.

Astrid: Awww,but I like Boney Island…

Chris: Well,you'll love this island even more,and it will have 5 times the danger and pain! (Many contestants audibly gulp in fear. 5 times as worse?! What have they gotten themselves into?!) It's name is Huis van de veiligheid,but because it's long and SUPER boring,we're gonna call it Twilight Island.

Feline: And when exactly are we going to arrive o this "Twilight Island"?

Chris: As soon as you finish the race to get there!

Female intercom: 20 seconds until self destruct.

Chris: Good luck. (Chris suddenly disappears in a puff of white smoke,leaving an extremely confused Chef and teams behind. They are certainly NOT happy,but where did he go?!)

Chef: Wha-Chris?! Where'd he-EVERYONE JUMP OFF WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! (Everyone screams as they jump off the boat,many bringing nothing but the clothes on their backs,concerned about their own well being. However,a few cool headed contestants and smarter ones remember to grab something,such as a life jacket,a portable life raft,or even a piece of wood to float onto. Chef screams as he gets off the boat last,wearing a life jacket,right before the boat explodes,throwing piece of rubble all over the water.)

**(Commercial break begin)**

**(A man in his late fourties with graying red hair cut short,a Gray jacket buttoned down,black dress pants,and Gray shoes sitting in a dimmed room,a fire place the only thing illuminating it)**

**Man: Hello,my name is Walsh Brown,and I work for Supernatural Inc. We not only protect people from dark magic,but help those with magic control it. Throughout this program of "Total Drama", the first show that televised magic,we will help you with the different magic users and monsters in this world. Send in info. about monsters and types of magic you know about. Thank you,and goodbye for now.**

**(Commercial break end)**

(The contestants all are still in the water,some just floating,some grabbing onto rubble for steadiness,and others-mainly Eva and Feline-are swimming towards the island)

Eva: UGH,I'm gonna kill MCLEAN when I get to shore! (Zoey takes a portable life raft and pulls the cord,blowing it up suddenly. The redhead sits on the raft,smiling that she got the raft blown up)

Zoey: Guys,come on,I blew up a raft for us! (Geoff swims up to the raft and pulls an unconscious Mike onto it)

Geoff: Dudette,your boyfriend hit his head on a piece of rubble,we need to get him back to shore!

Zoey: Oh no,quickly guys,to the north! (Geoff starts pushing the raft towards shore,with the help of Cody,Katie,and Sapphire. Heather floats nearby,not moving)

Heather: I'm so not helping,I'm worth more than you losers! (Scott scoffs as he swims towards the raft)

Scott: Just suck it up! (Heather keeps her straight,angry face for a few seconds before looking nervous. Would they really leave her behind?)

Heather: Oh wait up losers! (Heather starts swimming towards the moving raft,angry still but less so. On shore,Eva arrives soaking wet,but pretty proud she arrived first)

Eva: YEAH,I ARRIVED FIRST,I GOT FIRST PLACE!

Dawn: That is incorrect. (Eva looks shocked when she sees a dry Dawn in front of her,the moon child smiling lightly)

Eva: What?! Dawn,how'd you get here FIRST?!

Dawn: I landed on a raft and floated here. Eva,you shouldn't be so angry,red is not suiting in your aura.

Eva: What?! Why I outta-

Noah: Worry about winning later Iron Woman! (Noah is shown sitting on a rock,soaking wet,with his feet to his chest) Right now,you need to help me get to shore! (Eva rolls her eyes)

Eva: Fine. (Eva runs to help Noah while Feline walks on shore,drying her hair with her hands,followed by Parker)

Feline: Man,I'm really wet,this 5 mil better be worth it! (Feline smiles as she hugs her boyfriend,while he just blushes) But I'm glad my boyfriend is here with me.

Parker: Yeah,it's too bad we're on different teams.

Feline: Don't worry bud,I promise you we'll both make it to the merge and split that cool 5 mil!

Parker:Yeah-yeah,we will! (The Tough Diamonds finally reach land,and Zoey carries Mike to the shore)

Zoey: Mike,speak to me,MIKE! (Mike groans,starting to regain consciousness. This caused Zoey to smile,turning to her team mates) He's waking up,don't worry,he's gonna be o-

Mike: Yes! (Mike stands up,accidentally knocking down Zoey. However,he is not EXACTLY Mike. For one,his voice is female,with a slight Dutch accent. This form has smaller pupils than Mike does, "her" hair is less spikey than Mike's,wilted even,and seems to have visible eyelashes) I have finally gotten out of that teenager's brain and out into the real world!

Scott: I may not be a psych-aligist,but I think Mike got a new multiple personality when he hit his head.

Zoey: (Shocked) W-what? No,that's impossible! Mike hit the reset button in his head,they're all gone!

Shawn: Newflash Zoey,you can't get rid of MPD like that! (Shawn walks over to the group as the rest of Team E-Scope walk onto shore)

Sapphire: Shawn,you're okay! (Sapphire and Shawn hug,holding each other in their arms) I'm so glad you're okay Shawn.

Shawn: Yeah,you too Saph. (Zoey turns to Mike,or Mike's new personality. She knows that no matter what,she loves him,even in situations like-well,this.)

Zoey: So,what's your name? (The personality ponders this,she herself doesn't even know her name! She was just created for crying out loud!)

Mike: (Dutch personality) I'm not quite sure,maybe- (Dawn walks in between the two,interrupting their conversation for NO reason!)

Dawn: Your name is Danique,a mix of Danielle and Monique. It means "Morning Star" and fits someone as reliable,serious-minded,and practical person like you.

Mike: (Dutch personality) That sounds great! I shall be Danique then,tell me moon child,how'd you know?

Dawn: I can read auras,even those as divided as Mike. For example,Lucas has a-

Lightning: It's SHA-Lightning! (Lightning runs past them) And he's SHA-gonna make it to the end crazy girl! No one's gonna beat me,SHA-(Lightning runs into a tree,falling flat onto his face after. Dawn looks very annoyed,crossing her arms. This is very unlike her,so Lightning must REALLY make her angry)

Dawn: I hope he gets his karma from Mother Earth for his sin of Pride. (Dawn walks off,leaving the other team to their own things. Chris finally arrives onto their part of the beach,smirking)

Chris: So contestants,I'm glad you all arrived,not because I care,but you know,half hour show! Anyways,now for the challenge!

Keith: Are you kidding me?!

Gwen: Yeah,the swim HERE wasn't the challenge?!

Chris: Silly,silly Gwen,you know it's not THAT simple. You have to race through the island,to find your flags at the center of the island! Look carefully,because each flag is hidden,representing one team for each! First team to do so wins,last team,well,they'll get to eliminate someone they REALLY don't like! Since Dawn arrived on the island first for some odd reason,the Vampires get a map!

Lighting: YEAH! GO TEAM LIGHTNING!

Eva: Shut it numbskull! (Dawn is thrown a map,which she catches with ease)

Chris: Alright,start NOW! (Chris blows an airhorn,and all teams start rushing off onto the island,on their own paths.)

(Static)

(Noah is in a blue porta-potty,which acts as a confessional. His legs are crossed and he has a stoic expression)

Noah: Under normal circumstances I would want to follow the team with the map. After all,Chris is probably too lazy to had even spread the flags out much. But I am on a team with Izzy,so…yeah…

(Static)

**Team E-Scope**

(The team are running into the woods,barely getting past the first trees when at the front of the group,Izzy skids to a stop. This causes her entire team to halt,yet confused about why she stopped)

Izzy: Guys,Izzy feels something in her bones. She feels we need to go west!

Keith: Ugh,we don't have TIME for this Izzy! Why don't you just step down,you crazy girl?!

Izzy: Izzy may be crazy,but she's smart! I have an IQ of 186,yeah! (Izzy laughs,facing her team) It's totally true,I'm like a genius! So come on,let's go!

(Izzy runs ahead,jumping onto one tree to the next. Eva and Noah just shrug and start following her,while Keith stands in place lividly)

Keith: Really? Are we SERIOUSLY trusting IZZY?! I mean,she's f(BEEP)ing crazy!

Shawn: Shut up Keith.

Lindsay: Yeah Kevin,be nicer! (Lindsay,Owen,Shawn,and Parker start to follow Izzy,as she is their leader. Keith meanwhile looks shocked still. Are they seriously stupid?!)

Keith: Am I the only one who thinks this plan is f(BEEP)ed up?! (Sadie walks over to him,sighing. She agrees with him obviously,she may be sweet,but she knows a bad plan when she sees one.)

Sadie: Sorry Keith,but we're pretty much not getting a vote on this one,we just have to go along with it.

(Static)

Keith: I can't believe this! How are they trusting her?! I mean,if she didn't have immunity,I'd try and eliminate her single-handedly!

(Static)

**Vicious Vampires**

(Lightning is at the front of the group jogging,holding the map,while the other members of his team are walking. Duncan appears slightly annoyed that Lightning has the map and not him. I mean,he is the captain isn't he?)

Duncan: Hey,Brightning,why don't you give me the map for a bit will ya?

Lightning: SHA-no can do son! The Lightning is leading this place to victory!

(Static)

Beth: (Annoyed) I try to be positive with everyone,even Heather,but that Lightning guy is getting on my nerves! I mean,if he and I were having a tea party,he would drink all of it for a "contest",rip the bear's head off,and not let me do anything!

(Static)

(Justin is hanging out on the back,his face in an unusual pondering expression. Seeing this,Dawn lags behind everyone else,catching up to Justin)

Dawn: Greetings Justin. (Justin notices the moon child next to him,and his pondering expression turns into a pretty smile,directed at Dawn)

Justin: Oh hey Dana,didn't see you there. (Dawn looks at him nonchalantly,immediately catching that his smile his fake,even slightly insulted he forgot her name)

Dawn: It's Dawn,not Dana Justin.

Justin: Okay then. Anyways,you're looking hot today,almost as hot as me. But,I'll give you the liberty of being prettier than me for now. (Dawn shakes her head at his act)

Dawn: Justin,I know you are thinking about who to eliminate if our team loses. Do not think of that,instead think of the friends that could be made. Who knows,perhaps you could overcome your insecurities that stem from thinking others only like your beauty. (Justin gasps,shocked at her comment. How did she know that? He never told anyone that,not even his mother)

Justin: I-I-

Dawn: Do not worry,I did not do anything harsh to find this out. It's shown in the Dirty Brown overlay of your aura. You lacked a stable father figure in your life,didn't you? (Justin rubs his arm,unsure of what to say to the moon child.)

(Static)

Justin: (Freaked out) Yeah,Dawn's going first if we lose.

(Static)

(Lightning suddenly trips on a rock,causing him to fall onto the ground.)

Carrie: Lightning,are you okay?

Lightning: OW! STUPID SHA-ROCK! (Lightning stands up and kicks the rock,causing him to hurt his foot,pain evident in his features) OWW! (Suddenly the ground shakes and rumbles,and from under the rock comes a large Anteater which is covered in dirt,looking very VERY angrily)

Carrie: WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Chris: (Intercom) You didn't think there were no monsters on this island,did you?

Ezekiel: Don't worry EH,we can beat this anteater! (The ant-eater suddenly grows ten Brown octopus-like tentacles,grabbing each team member with each separate one. Astrid,who is grabbed around the waist,is panicking,hitting the tentacle with her fists)

Astrid: DUDES,GET US OUTTA HERE! (Justin,who has one hand free,reaches into his pocket to find something-anything,to help him)

Justin: Don't worry,my brain came up with a plan! (Justin pulls out a handheld mirror and starts hitting the ant-eater with it. But in reality,he is actually hitting Duncan and Gwen,who are next to him.)

Duncan: STOP,YOU'RE HITTING US! (Duncan is hit once again,square in the face. Gwen then rips the mirror from Justin's hand,which isn't that hard considering he's weaker than her)

Gwen: IDIOT! (Gwen throws the mirror far away from the group,causing the pretty-boy to scream.)

**(Commercial Break Begin) **

**(Walsh Brown is shown in the spot he was before,smiling,holding a folder) **

**Walsh: Hello,I'm back. Now for our first species: Witches. Since the Middle Ages,there have been reports of telekinesis,fast healing,and skills in elixir making in both men and women. Many of these healers were hunted and burned during this time,feared to be evil. However,these magic strains still managed to leaf its way into future generations,and there are healers of lesser powers called Wiccans. These powers can occur in anyone,so remember,check for early signs of this magic,including objects being where they shouldn't,wounds healing in seconds,and auras surrounding them. That's all.**

**(End break) **

**Tough Diamonds**

(Zoey is at the front of the group when she's hit in the head by a flying handheld mirror,that is,the one Justin had. The girl immediately falls onto the ground,clutching her head,gaining the concern of her team mates)

Niko: Zoey,are you okay?! (Zoey bites her lip,Her head pounding where she was hit. But she manages to get to her knees,and is helped up by Katie and Niko)

Zoey: Yeah,I'm okay,thanks.

Katie: Wow,that mirror like came out of no where! (Danique observes the mirror,seeing the glass has not cracked)

Mike: (Danique) This glass is very resilient,must've been protected with a thick screen. I shall save this for later. (Danique puts the hand mirror in her back pocket while Geoff looks at him strangely)

(Static)

(Geoff appears without his hat on for some weird reason,with an unusual frown upon his face.)

Geoff: Don't get me wrong,I'm not picky when it comes to team mates. Hell,I'm stoked just to be here man! But seeing Mike in a girl personality…it's just freakish.

(Static)

Feline: (Smirking) I actually enjoy Mike in a new persona,he's always been one of my fav. charcters watching the show,it'll be interesting to be on the same team.

(Static)

(Yelling is suddenly heard from an unknown direction,sounding like the Amazonian kind. This confuses the whole team,and they all look around)

Scott: What the-(Scott is suddenly tackled by a green and orange blur,and a second later he's laying on his back on the ground,with Izzy on top of him,smiling wildly)

Izzy: Yeah,Izzy got it right and found Diamonds! She knew Cody's scent from anywhere: Coco beans and shame!

Cody: (Offended) Hey! (As the rest of Team Escope catch up with Izzy,all slightly annoyed that she went ahead without them. Even if she's the team leader,she should be more responsible.)

Noah: Finally! Izzy,you can't just go off without us like that!

Izzy: Hey we got to the flags didn't we?! (Izzy points up to a tall oak tree with three different flags at the top,causing everyone to gasp. There is a flag for each team,all flying through the wind yet attacked to the tree by their poles. The first flag is orange,the second a black one,and the third a silver one.)

Sapphire: It's the flags!

Parker: They're all in the same tree!

Eva: (Scoffs) Saw that coming.

Duncan: HA,thanks for making it easier on us! (The Vampires walk over to the other two teams,some of them covered in scratches)

Geoff: Whoa dudes,what happened?! (Astrid appears very annoyed,something that doesn't really happen. She points to Lightning accusingly,angry)

Astrid: Lightning here got us stalled!

Lightning: You're just SHA-jealous Lightning got to the finale last season!

Ezekiel: I think you have the seasons confused,Astrid was in the finale last season!

Lightning: Yeah,SHA-right. Lightning think Lightning would've remembered being in the finale with the little girl!

(Static)

Carrie: Wow,Lightning is really an IDIOT,I don't like him! And I like EVERYBODY! Could he just stop being dumb and play the game?!

(Static)

(Shawn runs up to the tree and starts climbing,his hand on the lowest branch)

Shawn: Come on,we need to get the flag!

Chris: HOLD UP! (Chris's face appears on a monitor,the monitor popping out of the tree. It hits Shawn in the head,causing him to fall on his butt. Luckily,the fall is only 2 feet.) Only 2 people per team can go up,all three team captains and Noah,Lightning,and Mike. Or is it Danique? I can't remember all the personalities!

Lightning: YEAH,CLIMBING TIME! (Shawn gets on his feet,leaning on the tree for support…when Lightning pushes him back on the ground. The dumb jock then proceeds to climb up the tree,followed by Duncan. Izzy drags Noah by his hand to the tree,excited while Noah is neutral)

Noah: Izzy,let me go,I don't wanna go up!

Izzy: Come on Noah-Boa,you need some extra energy in life! (Izzy throws Noah up into the air,close enough to the tree so he can grab a branch. She then flips upward while climbing. Zoey and Danique start climbing at the same time Izzy is. However,while Zoey is doing it easily,it is clear the Dutch personality has little arm strength. Zoey looks in disbelief when she sees Danique hanging from a branch,struggling to get up)

Zoey: Really? (Lightning is shown halfway up the tree,with Duncan close behind. Duncan grabs for a branch,only for it to bend downwards,a white powder covering his head and shoulders)

Duncan: WHAT THE-AGH ITCHY! (Duncan lets go off the branch to scratch his hair,only to fall screaming. Luckily,there is a Bush at the bottom,giving Duncan a soft landing) Itching powder?! Really?!

(Static)

(Duncan continually scratches the area where the itching powder is)

Duncan: Ugh,this is itchy! Stupid Chris,who puts itching powder on a tree?!

(Static)

(Zoey is carrying Danique on her back,moving slower than before but still at a good pace.)

Zoey: Alright Danique,once we reach the top,grab the flag And-(Zoey's hand slips when she grabs at a branch,nearly falling. Luckily she grabs onto another branch without Falling. She is surprised when she sees her hand is covered in grease) GREASE?! Chris must've done this!

Chris: (Monitor) Yes,yes I did! (The tree then shakes,causing the contestants to hang on for dear life. Noah sits on a strong branch,his arms around it. He is scared,his eyes wide in fright. Izzy hangs from a branch above him,looking down at the bookworm when the rumbling stops)

Izzy: (Concerned) Noah,let's hurry!

Noah: I can't,I can't continue on! I'm not strong enough for this,I'm not like you!

Izzy: Yeah,you're not like me,but your you! Witty,funny,nice! Izzy knows you can do it! (Izzy gives him her hand to pull him up,and smiling at her speech,he takes it. The Orange head pulls him next to her as they continue climbing,side by side)

(Static)

Noah: I have to admit,while Izzy is crazy,psychotic,and a nutty loon,she's a good talker.

(Static)

(Noah and Izzy manage to surpass Lightning with their teamwork and speed,leaving the jock surprised and shocked)

Lightning: SHA-What the?! (Izzy reaches the top branch first,pulling Noah up with both hands. She grabs their flag and shows it to Noah,happy to have accomplished their goal)

Izzy: WE WON! (Izzy and Noah cheer,high diving,but their celebration is cut short by a sharp SNAP and the branch breaking. The two fall screaming,knocking Zoey and Danique down in the process. So the four free fall screaming,until Danique gasps,turning into the one and only **Svetlana!**)

Mike: (Svetlana) Do not worry,Svetlana will get us to the ground safely! (Svetlana grabs a branch and flips onto it. She then jumps from the branch and lands on her feet in a ballet pose) Perfect form! (Izzy,Noah,and Zoey land on the same Bush Duncan landed on,and unfortunately,Duncan was STILL on it!)

Noah: (Sarcastic) Gee,you were SUCH a help!

Lightning: YEAH,SHA-LIGHTNING! (Lightning reaches the top branch,and his team cheers for him)

Gwen: GO LIGHTNING,GET THE FLAG! (Lightning grabs a flag and throws it to the ground,Chris-appearing out of no where,catches it. But you know what?

…

…

It's the **wrong flag!**)

Chris: And Team E-scope wins! (The team cheers,ecstatic that they won their first ever challenge) Vicious Vamps,I'll see all of you at the elimination room tonight!

Lightning: SHA-no way! (Lightning comes down from the tree in seconds,almost at an impossible speed) Lightning got my flag!

Chris: Correction,you got the Tough Diamonds' flag! You really are an idiot! See you at elimination! (The rest of the Vamps glare at Lightning,very angry he lost the challenge for them. Meanwhile,Team E-scope lift Noah and Izzy into the air,chanting their names as the bookworm and orange haired girl are carried off.)

(Static)

Izzy: YEAH,FIRST CHALLENGE WON!

(Static)

Noah: Wow,this feeling,it's…incredible! I wanna win again Now!

(Static)

Dawn: (Angry) I know who's going home tonight,and I didn't even need to read an aura!

(Static)

(An hour later,all the contestants are about 20 feet away from the beach and close to the entrance of the woods. Some of them did want to explore,but Chris had told them that area was OFF LIMITS for now. So here they all are,except for the Vicious Vampires,who are all voting in the confessional that can't be found. Izzy is starting a fire,while Noah is reading a book and Eva is watching. The two later are sitting down,a few feet from where Izzy is hacking wood)

Eva: Her craziness yet strengthes never surprise me. So how'd you smuggle in that book sweater?

Noah: I keep one on my person at all times.

Eva: Dang it,that's genius! I still can't believe my bag was lost on the ship! (Duncan suddenly walks up to them,holding a few bags in his hands. He is smirking,thinking of what he's gonna say)

Duncan: Think again Muscles! I found a bunch of the bags washed up,and saw some of em with name tags,so I'm giving those back out. (Eva gasps when he hands her a black duffel bag,and Noah a Brown backpack)

Eva: Oh God,really? Thank you,thank you so much!

Duncan: Don't mention it Muscles. Well,gotta go. (Duncan walks away to go to the elimination. Eva is ecstatic that she got her stuff back,while Noah is suspicious,glaring at Duncan as the former punk walks away)

(Static)

Noah: I don't trust Duncan,even with a new look. A chameleons may change it's color,but you can change it's heart.

(Static)

(It is currently nighttime at Twilight Island. On the beach,a camp fire is roaring. All the Vicious Vampires are sitting of chairs that are actually rocks. All of them hope and pray that their choice is gone as Chris stands in front of them smirking. In his hand is a platter of small,white balls of fluffiness. Marshmallows.)

Chris: Hello Vamps,this is your first elimination and the first one of this season. Honestly,I expected a little more! Now,you know the drill. I throw you a marshmallow,you're safe for another episode. If you do not receive a marshmallow,you are ELIMINATED and cannot come back EVER! Alright? Alright. Now,first marshmallow goes to…Duncan. (Duncan is thrown a marshmallow,and he cheers in excitement at getting it)

Duncan: Yeah,Team captain rules!

Chris: Next… Gwen. (Gwen grins and catches the treat,popping it into her mouth.) Astrid,Justin,and Beth,all of you are safe. (The three catch their marshmallows smiling,Astrid and Beth high fiving. The remaining four,Carrie,Ezekiel,Dawn,and Lightning look nervous glancing around. Would they be eliminated?) Carrie…

Carrie: YAY! (Carrie claps as she catches her marshmallow. The homeschool,the moon child,and jock all look nervous,seeing only two marshmallows left)

Chris: And…Ezekiel.

Lightning and Dawn: WHAT?!

Ezekiel: YEAH EH! I can't believe it! (Ezekiel catches the marshmallow and eats it,excited.)

Chris: Dawn,Lightning,one of you is going home. It was a close one. Dawn,you're creepy and didn't do much to help your team this challenge. Lightning,you did something this challenge,unfortunately,you were the cause of your team's lose. Plus,you're pretty stupid. The final Marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Both Dawn and Lightning wait in anxiety and fear,hoping they wouldn't be the one going.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Dawn's eyes are wide,biting her lip. Her hands clasp at her black shirt,her fingers digging into the fabric)

…

…

(Lightning's eyes are also wide,his hands in fist. Though he is not mad,he is scared)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dawn. (Dawn's body suddenly relaxes, she smiles in relief. Meanwhile Lightning is livid,standing up in shock)

Lightning: SHA-What?! How could this happen?! I'm the SHA-strongest guy here! (Chris rolls his eyes,not caring for what Lightning is saying)

Chris: Yeah,yeah,it's always a shock. Time for you to get outta here. Now,Chef created a magic thingy that allows people to teleport to where ever they want. So we used it to create a new mode of elimination.

(The next scene shows Lightning in a red,blue,and white canon aimed at the sky. He is wearing a white helmet with red stripes,though it probably won't help. Watching him is Chris and his ex-team-mates.)

Gwen: What is that damn thing?

Chris: The Canon of Shame! It'll teleport him to the Playa.

Beth: Really?

Chris: (Shrugs) Eh,that or Las Vegas. Either way,he'll be fine.

Lightning: SHA-Lightning won't be stopped,ya hear?! He'll come-(Chris turns on the Canon,and Lightning is shot out of the canon) BACKKKKKK!

Chris: Bye Lucas,I WON'T miss you! (Chris faces the camera smirking) What will happen this season? Will the Vampires manage to up their game? Or will they send another one packing? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! TWILIGHT ZONE!

(The screen turns to black as the episode ends.)

* * *

><p><strong>(Alright,after each episode,I'll post the elimination confessionals,how many votes a person got,and a Canon of Shame exclusive. Here it is!) <strong>

(Static)

Duncan: Lightning cost us the challenge,guy has to go! Besides,he'd only cripple us in the long run.

(Static)

(Dawn is in lotus position,looking directly at the camera)

Dawn: I obviously vote for Lightning. His aura is terrible,and I predict that someone here would've caused another to have a break down! Now that will not happen.

(Static)

Ezekiel: I would vote for Lightning eh,but he would smash me up! And even though Dawn is nice,she's real creepy eh! So I have to vote for her.

(Static)

Gwen: Lightning is an idiot,that's obvious. But he's also strong,and Dawn is creepy. So yeah,I vote for Dawn.

(Static)

(Justin is looking in his mirror)

Justin: I'm voting for Dawn,she's really creeping me out,and that's not good for my face!

(Static)

Beth: I vote for Lightning,Duncan and I talked about it,and we thought that he deserves it.

(Static)

Lightning: Sha-Lightning votes for Zeke! Guy's SHA-annoying!

(Static)

Carrie: I vote for Lightning,he's even dumber than me! Yeah,I admit it,I'm dumb.

(Static)

Astrid: Well,I thought about it,and I mean REALLY thought about it,and I decided that Lightning is the only choice.

(Static)

Votes:

Lightning-5

Dawn-3

Ezekiel-1

**Exclusive Clip: **

(The camera shows Alejandro in a cafe early in the morning,somewhere in Spain. He is relaxing,enjoying his cup of coffee and the scenery. This peace is soon disrupted by a teleportation hole opens up across the street,and Lightning lands on a rose Bush)

Lightning: SHA-OWWIE! (Alejandro groans angrily when he sees Lightning)

Alejandro: Ugh,him…just ignore him and maybe he'll go away. (Lightning stands up,rose thorns all over his body)

Lightning: Man,Lightning hurtie! Wait,I must be in Italy! Yeah,Al's here too! (Alejandro looks away,bitter and angry)

Alejandro: (Mutter) Ignore it… (Lightning runs up to Alejandro)

Lightning: YO Al! Al,Al,Al,Al,Al,Al,Al,Al! Al? (Alejandro finally throws his coffee,into Lightning' s face,burning the jock. The jock falls onto the ground,screaming in pain) What's the matter with you Italian dude?! (Alejandro smirks,walking away)

Alejandro: I feel so much better now!

(The screen goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well,that's it! I did post it earlier than I said I would,but don't expect me to update so soon for episode 2. Anyways,please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	2. Episode 2: TD Cupid Cube

**Author's note: Hey! It's me again,and onto continuing the two part special! **

**TDSuperFan- If you're reading this,then you need to know that I tried going to the Boney Island Wiki you made,but it isn't working. Could it be because you aren't finished with it yet or something else? Please review the answer. **

**Any ways,let's begin!**

* * *

><p>(The episode begins early in the morning on Twilight Island. The contestants spent a night under the stars while Chris slept in his trailer. Luckily,it didn't rain,so the contestants had a peaceful sleep. Chris however,is not. In fact,he is in his bed right now,twisting and turning. Why don't we see what he's dreaming about,shall we?)<p>

_(Dream Sequence Begin)_

_(Chris opens his eyes,and looks around confused. He is in a stuffed chapel under an altar,facing a woman in a wedding dress and veil over her face)_

_Chris: (Mutters) What the-?_

_Noah: Do you have the ring? (Chris looks at Noah,who is wearing a priest outfit,and the bookworm looks serious as usual)_

_Chris: W-What?_

_Noah: I said,do you have the ring? That's the whole reason we're here!_

_Bridgette: I have it! (Bridgette climbs up the alter wearing an old fashion bridesmaid dress,holding wedding rings. Noah smiles when he sees her)_

_Noah: (Whisper) Thanks,talk to you later. (Bridgette nods,handing the rings to Chris before going back to sitting down,next to Gwen and Alejandro,both wearing formal wear. Alejandro gives Chris a thumbs up as he hugs Gwen.)_

_Noah: Now,with these rings,I bind you together forever as man and wife. (Noah takes the rings and slips them on Chris's and the bride's fingers) To love for better and for worse,for rich or poor,through sickness and health. Now,get to it!_

_Chris: W-What?_

_Noah: KISS! SHEESH,you're really acting like an idiot today! (Chris looks at the woman in front of him,hesitant. Underneath the veil,the woman is smiling,excited. However,before Chris can lift the veil a person in the crowd screams)_

_Woman: OH MY GOSH,IT'S THEM! RUN! (People start screaming and running as a man steps through the door. Even more creepy,the man has NO FACE like Slenderman. The faceless man pounces at Chris as the bride screams)_

_(Dream end) _

(Chris screams as he wakes up,so loudly that it scares Chef. Chef drops the pan he was holding,and after a few seconds of both panting,Chef looks at Chris angrily.)

Chef: What the hell dude?! You freaked me out!

Chris: I-I don't know man. That was a really weird dream dude.

Chef: Suck it up dude,you don't think I have problems?! I have to get supplies from one of those elemental towns! The people here are probably mad we revealed magic!

**Tough Diamonds **

(Zoey is resting peacefully on a hand-made bed of leaves,smiling. She stretches as she wakes up,yawning)

Zoey: My,what a great night. (Zoey looks up at the sky,seeing the sun is only peeking from the horizon.) Whoa,it's really early! Maybe I could use this to get my team breakfast. (Zoey stands up,ready to trek off into the woods in search of food when-)

Katie: Zoey,you're awake too?! (Katie runs up to Zoey,relieved someone else is up)

Zoey: Yeah,I guess I'm an early bird just like you. So,do you want to go forage for food?

Katie: Well,I would,but Sadie isn't awake. And besides,Izzy,Eva,and a couple of others are already out in the woods.

Zoey: You know,you don't ALWAYS have to hang out with her. If you don't want to go into the woods,why don't we just walk on the beach and talk?

Katie: Well… I don't see why not! (Both girls smile as they walk towards the beach)

(Static)

Katie: Zoey is soooo cool! She's smart and nice,and everyone loves her! I like couldn't of asked for a better team captain!

(Static)

(In the woods,Eva,Izzy,Shawn,and Ezekiel are foraging for berries and other fruit to eat. Izzy is climbing a tree with a woven basket with a strap over her shoulder,while the rest of the group are on ground level. Ezekiel rips a root from near a tree and sniffs it. To him,it may look strange,but it smells fine.)

Ezekiel: Hey guys,I found a bunch of these edible roots near these weird trees! (Shawn is picking pears from a tree when he turns to Ezekiel. When the jock sees the roots,he thinks Ezekiel is crazy. I mean,the root is shaped like a cube and is colored like a rainbow!)

Shawn: Yeah,are you **sure **that those are edible? (Eva walks over to Ezekiel,also having the same idea Shawn has about the roots Zeke is digging up)

Eva: Yeah,they look pretty weird.

Ezekiel: Aww come on eh,I've had experience with finding food when I was…you know,feral.

Shawn: Oh yeah,anyways,sorry that happened to you anyways. But how the hell did you even transform back into a human anyway? (Ezekiel becomes visibly nervous,afraid of the truth. Man,it must be really bad!)

Ezekiel: Well,I-I- (Suddenly,the intercom crackles to life. Whew,saved by the bell! Mentally,Ezekiel was relieved)

Chris: (Intercom) Contestants of Total Drama,please report to the meeting area for today's challenge! (Izzy jumps from the tree and lands on Eva's arms,holding a basket full of red apples and other berries)

Izzy: Yeah,let's get to it Eva-Steva!

Eva: Whatever. (Eva walks off with Izzy on her shoulders,while Shawn just shakes his head and Ezekiel takes a bite out of the rainbow fruit.)

(Static)

Shawn: Its such a shame,Eva was such a strong competitor,regardless of her temper,now she won't even climb a tree with Izzy just because "Izzy says so.".

(Static)

(Ezekiel takes bites out of the rainbow fruit,savoring the pink inner flesh.)

Ezekiel: This stuff is delicious EH! Better than anything I ate as feral! The others will love this!

(Static)

(Chris is standing in front of the main area with the contestants in their teams. Beside him is a curiously large 20 foot long and 30 foot wide,white cube that has an opening at the top.)

Chris: Welcome competitors,to your second challenge. Now we've went through a lot of files to find this one,but HEY,we found it! Anyways,in this box is 3 separate sections. Each team will go into the box and stay inside their section,not doing ANYTHING crazy! If you do,you're out!

Sadie: Like what do you mean by "crazy"? (Chris shrugs nonchalantly)

Chris: Eh,I'll think as I go! Now get in the box! (A tube comes from the box and sucks everyone into it,causing all of them to scream in terror as they are sucked in,one by one. However,when Owen comes through last,he gets stuck in the open,and his BUTT is showing!) Ugh,CHEF! (Chef walks up to the tube and kicks Owen through,causing Owen to scream. A loud thump is heard in the box,followed by whimpers and groans of pain. ) Alright,stay good and not crazy in there, I'll stay here! (Chris and Chef both stiffle a laugh as Chef hammers a large sign into the ground,which says "TOTAL DRAMA CHALLENGE VIEWING".)

Noah: (Muffled) HEY! I hear THUMPING out there! What are you doing?! (Chris doesn't answer,but pulls out a megaphone)

Chris: (Megaphone) Come one,come all to watch the competitors of Total Drama compete! (People of the island,walking by,notice this sign and walk towards the cube in interest.)

**Tough Diamonds**

(The group has landed in a large,white room inside the cube. It has blue accents and benches at the sides of the room. The team is in a heap on the ground,and the first one to stand on her feet is Feline,stumbling over Scott and Katie.)

Feline: Whoa,this place is-well,clean looking. Sorta like the inside of the computer! (Katie,at the bottom of the pile,gasps! She manages to drag herself from under the pile and lands on her knees,grinning)

Katie: Ohmygosh! That was like totally what I was about to say! Such a funny coincidence! (Mike helps the others up,all except Zoey. She looks up at him expectantly,thinking he's gonna help her up. However,she's shocked when Mike simply walks away,to talk to his new friend Geoff,leaving Zoey on the ground. Heather sees Zoey,and knows exactly what Zoey was expecting from Mike)

Heather: Um,hello?! You gonna STAND?! (Hesitantly,Zoey stands on her own,and walks next to Katie.)

(Static)

(Zoey looks at the camera,twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her facial expression is one of worry)

Zoey: I know that I may be over-reacting,but I'm scared that Mike and I might split up. I mean,we're still close and all,but but since Danique showed up as a personality,I feel really awkward around him. I don't know what to do,with the new personality. If Cam were here he could make sense of the situation,but looks like I'm on my own.

(Static)

**(Commercial Break Begin)**

**Walsh: Hello once again. Today's topic is cupids,special angels whose duties are to spread love around the world. Their speciality is bringing soulmates together,who otherwise wouldn't have meet. ****The height of their power is on St. Valentines Day,and they can be called upon by the white magic love spells. However,cupids also fight against forces of hatred and evil once properly trained,so be thankful that these guys do what they do.**

**(Commercial break end)**

**Vicious Vampires**

(The team is sitting on the benches,all either in a pair or alone. Ezekiel has distributed the rainbow root to all of his team,one for each member,and his each the rest down hungrily. Justin is sitting at the far corner of the room,alone. He's about to take a bite of the root when-)

Dawn: I wouldn't suggest eating that. (Justin puts down the fruit and sees Dawn sitting beside him,her legs in a lotus position. However,he is more annoyed than shocked)

Justin: Why Creepy girl?

Dawn: Because I've seen that before,and it's dangerous. The Welsh people wrote about it in a few wiccan books,calling it "Gwraidd poenus",translated to Painful root! If ingested,it can cause severe nausea,explosive diarrhea,abdomen pains,and vomiting. (Justin looks at her in shock at what she just said,and then looks at the root he took a bite of. He then spits it out and throws the fruit away)

Justin: EWWW! (Ezekiel suddenly pounces on the root Justin threw off and eats it whole. Both Justin and Dawn wrinkle their noses in disgust before cracking up and laughing. They had no idea why,but it was funny!)

(Static)

Justin: Wow,who knew something other than my face is enjoyable!

(Static)

Dawn: Justin gives a confident,self,absorbed facade to cover that he is insecure and in need of friendship. If I can open his mind just a crack,I can help resolve these underlying issues and become his friend.

(Static)

**Team E-Scope**

(Sadie's loud sobbing echoes off the walls of the team's room,tears streaming down her face and onto the floor. The others try to ignore it,even having conversations with each other. However,it seems as though every second,her cries keeps getting louder and louder)

Sadie: WAHHH,KATIIEEEE! WHYYYY! (Keith,covering his ears,finally has enough of Sadie's whining. He stands up and walks over to her,arms crossed,cross face)

Keith: Alright Sadie,cut it out! We get you miss Katie,but you have to get over it! (Sadie sniffs,wiping her tears away)

Sadie: It's not just that,me and Katie are so close! We never do anything without each other! (Keith scoffs,not wanting any of her B.S.)

Keith: Yeah,because no one else is stupid enough to have an obese,dumb girl like you as their friend.

Sadie: SHUT UP! (Sadie pushes Keith to the ground,suddenly seething) YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! (In an instant,a metal tube from the ceiling sucks Sadie out of the room,the girl screaming. Afterwards,the tube seals up,leaving no trace it ever appeared. Many of the team members sighed in relief,having been annoyed by Sadie. The camera shows Izzy,Eva,and Noah sitting next to each other,Izzy telling a story.)

Izzy: And then,Izzy ripped the the car apart with her bare hands,then beating up the dude until he gave me back the candy bar! It was so much FUN!

Noah: I don't believe that for a second. You're not strong enough to rip metal apart.

Eva: (Smiling) Yeah,I did that once. (Eva laughs,barely able to contain herself) This guy had lost my MP3 player in his car,so I-I ripped it apart until it was a pile of rubble and I got my MP3 back! (Eva continues to laugh,holding her stomach. Despite her story being disturbing,Izzy and Noah both laugh at it,thinking it's funny too.)

Noah: That sounds EXACTLY what you would do!

Izzy: So-so whaddya do to the guy! (Eva smirks,leaning against the wall.)

Eva: Let's just say the guy doesn't look so good with a couple of missing teeth.

(Static)

Eva: Izzy and Noah are really good friends. I never would be thought I would be so close with a psycho girl and bookworm,but I guess you find weird friendships in your life.

(Static)

(It's been an hour since the challenge began,and many people have gathered around the cube. There a stands set up outside the area,one of which Sadie has bought a hotdog from. As Chef watches the monitor,Chris walks over to a bar tent.)

Chris: Hi,I'm Chris McLean. I want you to make me a- (A female suddenly walks up to the tent and hands the guy operating it 10 bucks)

Female: Two Rose Kennedy Cocktails please.

Bar tent guy: Okay mam'. Be back in a sec. (When the guy goes to make the drink,Chris turns to the woman smirking. That was EXACTLY what he was going to order)

Chris: I like your tastes lady. What's your name.

Female: Oh,it's Angelica,Angelica Zauberin. But everyone just calls me Angie.

Chris: Well then,nice to meet ya Angie,you seem like an interesting gal. (Chris looks up and down at Angie,examining her. Angie is a 34 year old woman with a slim figure,healthy tan skin,strawberry blonde hair,and sparkling hazel eyes. She is wearing a Black one-shoulder top with short sleeve,showing cleavage from her C-cups,white skinny jeans with pink belt,and matching pink heels. Angie runs her hand through her hair,a Bob cut with a hot pink fringe streak swept to the left side of her face.)

Angie: Nice to meet you too… uh…(Chris smirks,proud of who he is.)

Chris: Chris,Chris McLean.

Angie: Interesting name Chris,so why you here?

Chris: Host of the show,Total Drama.

Angie: Wow,really?! Incredible,tell me more! (The bar guy returns with their drinks,handing them to the two.)

Chris: Don't mind if I do!

**Vicious Vampires**

(Many of the members are moaning in pain,clutching their stomachs. Beth is shown to be a bright shade of green,looking very queasy. Dawn and Justin watch this from their seats. Well,Justin watches,while Dawn mediates)

Justin: Whoa,you weren't kidding about that rainbow root.

Dawn: Yes,I don't lie when it comes to these things. (Duncan walks by,holding his stomach.)

Duncan: Man,I don't feel so hot…(Duncan suddenly barfs onto the ground,causing the the rest of the team to scream in disgust. Outside the cube,Chef watches this on the monitor,turning on the intercom inside the cube)

Chef: Looks like Punk puked,he's out-(Another gagging sound is heard,and a chorus of screams are heard after) Alright,Gwen's out-(Another sound of vomiting is heard) Beth's out-(The last of the vomiting is heard,and Chef sighs) AND Astrid is out. Dang,these guys are dropping like flies!

**Tough Diamonds**

(Heather has put her ear against the wall,sitting on the end bench. She is intently listening to what's on the other side,which sounds like nothing. This obviously frustrates her.)

Heather: UGH,speak up! Sheesh! (Zoey walks over to Heather and sits next to her,curious of what Heather is up to.)

Zoey: What are you doing?

Heather: Duh,trying to listen to what the other team is saying! I think I heard creepy girl and pretty boy talking about a root or some crap like that. I honestly didn't care to know that,creepy girl is weird! (Zoey glares at Heather angrily,putting her hands on her hips)

Zoey: Hey,that isn't nice!

Heather: (Scoff) Like YOU were any better. I mean,you're a complete hypocrite! (Zoey looks at Heather taken aback by the comment. Hypocrite?)

Zoey: What do you mean?

Heather: In season 4. You kept saying how you were so "desperate for friends" and that you "loved oddballs",yet you pushed away those who wanted to be your friends,like Dawn and Dakota,because they were weird!

Zoey: Well-well Dakota was mutated and-

Heather: Oh please,I don't believe that B.S. for a second! You eliminated Dakota because you wanted to,because no matter how hard you portray yourself,you're a big hypocrite! And another thing,you can't do anything for yourself!

Zoey: What?! But I defend myself all the time!

Heather: Oh please,you're just a damsel in distress,and you expect Mike there to save you every time! In fact,I remember in season 4 you got mad at him the ONE time he didn't help you,and throughout the episode,you said that he should help himself! Did it not occur to you that it also means he shouldn't have to help YOU every time?!

Zoey: I-I'm not a damsel!

Heather: Then prove it,prove to me you aren't some lame-o wanna-be,bland Mary sue girl. (Zoey pulls Heather down and starts hitting her repeatedly. Heather responds to this by pulling on Zoey's pigtails,pulling the girl down. Watching the scene unfold,the other team mates are left confused,and Katie stands up)

Katie: Zoey,like STOP! (Katie goes to stop the fight,trying to pull them apart. However,a metal tube comes from the ceiling,sucking all the girls through it. They all scream as they go in at once) OH COME ON!

Scott: Weird,what was that all about? (Mike shrugs,sitting next to Scott)

Mike: No idea,Zoey's like that sometimes,but that's why I like her.

Scott: (Smirking) Bet things are gonna be a little tense with your new…personality.

Mike: Well,Danique is a surprise,but Zoey is really accepting and-(Mike suddenly stops mid-sentence,then glares at Scott) Hey,why I am I talking to YOU anyways?

Scott: Why don't you tell me Stick Boy. (Nearby,Cody is leaning against Sapphire,who is reading a book. Cody is smiling flirtatiously,or at least as flirtatiously as he can.)

Cody: So,looks like you're enjoying that book. So Sapphire,how are you with the powers thing? (Sapphire hears his question,though doesn't look up from her book. She just assumes it's Cody being Cody.)

Sapphire: Oh,I'm not using them much,I believe it's unfair to use them in competition. (Cody puts his arm around Sapphire,causing her to look up from her book in confusion)

Cody: Yeah,that's cool,the Codemeister gets that. You know,we have a lot in common,besides the whole magic thing. We should hang some time.

Sapphire: (Uncomfortable) Could you please sit farther away? You're making me feel uncomfortable.

(Static)

Sapphire: Believe me,I'm flattered by Cody's…affection,but I have a boyfriend now,and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Hopefully this challenge passes by peacefully.

(Static)

(By this time,it is sunset. The crowds outside the cube have dispersed some,but they are still there. The 8 contestants who are not in the challenge anymore are just walking around,doing whatever. Chris and Angie are sitting beside each other on a beach towel,a pitcher of tea inbetween them. They each have a cup of tea,drinking it as they talk,and it's clear that they've been talking a while)

Angie: So,best childhood memory,best childhood memory,let me see. Oh! I know,when I was 12,I snuck out from my home and went to a tattoist shop. I payed him 30 bucks for a 100 dollar tattoo on my arm. (Angie shows Chris her left arm and lifts the sleeve up,showing a gold rose with green petals tattoo on her upper arm.)

Chris: A rose? Why that?

Angie: It represents beauty,joy,and as a token of affection. And plus,it looks pretty sexy. (Both Chris and Angie laugh,and Angie covers her tattoo up again. As hard as it seems to believe,both are having fun!) So,now it's my time to ask a question. Okay,I got one. If you could eat anything right now,what would you get?

Chris: Easy,medium well steak with roasted garlic mashed potatoes,I'm pretty high class.

Angie: Yeah,I can tell. You know,you're pretty good. (Chris lays on the towel,face up,and Angie lies next to him. Chris couldn't believe it,but right now he didn't care about the challenge. He only cared about one thing,and that was lying right beside him.)

**(Commercial break) **

**Walsh: (Chuckles) Well,it looks like love's in the air this episode. Perfect time for our special guest,Valerie Monckton! (The camera shows a 25 year old woman sitting across Walsh on a red seat. She has bright red hair,white,pink tinted skin,pink eyes,and a short,plump figure,but in a pretty way. The woman is wearing a deep blue dress with short sleeves and black ankle boots) She is the daughter of a Human father and a choir mother. Thank you for coming her Val.**

**Valerie: (Cheery voice) Thank you for inviting me.**

**Walsh: So Valerie,what was life like for you as a child? **

**Valerie: Well,I was born and raised in Paris,France. My mother loved it there,as it was the self-proclaimed "City of Love". I had a loving family,and my parents loved each other very much,but as a child I was shunned for my odd appearance. So,my mother got me a personal tutor and I was taught in my home. As I grew,I become much more in tune to my spiritual side,learning how to help people with their emotions in lust,romance. Eventually,I went to college for a degree in arts,but quit soon after.**

**Walsh: (Interested) Really? Why?**

**Valerie: Honestly,I don't know myself. But a week after,a found a flyer about helping children with disabilities and saw it payed pretty well. But when I got there,I saw they were in fact children of different species,werewolves,vampires,cupids,all abandoned by their parents. Afterwards,I've been doing everyone in my power to help them.**

**Walsh: Wow,that is absolutely fascinating. Tell me,have you ever thought about what you'll do later in life,would you find a husband,start a family?**

**Valerie: That right now is out of the question. I simply do not need a husband right now,I am very capable of taking care of myself. And as for children,I don't think I'll have the time for them if I do.**

**Walsh: What a story you've shared! Looks like time is up,goodbye viewers,time to get back to Total Drama!**

**Valerie: (Waving at the camera) Goodbye viewers.**

**(Commercial Break End)**

(All the contestants are shown sleeping on their benches or on the ground. Most are sleeping peacefully,with the occasional muttering in sleep and Mike's conversation with Danique in his mind. Suddenly,a blowhard erupts through the speakers,waking all the contestants with a start.)

Chris: Heyo contestants! It's Chris here,and you need to wake up! Can't waste any camera Time! (The few people who are-somehow-not awake are Niko,Feline,Keith,Owen,and Lindsay. All are shown before being sucked into tubes) Not sorry for THAT,but anyone who falls asleep is OUT,no exceptions! Now for the fun part! (The walls fall away,but the side walls push further in. When this is done,all the remaining contestants from each team,which is a total of 15 people.)

(Static)

Noah: I figured this would happen,Chris would do this to create drama,but he should know we're smarter than that!

(Static)

Shawn: Sapphire! (Shawn and Sapphire run towards each other and embrace in a hug. They hold each other close,glad to see each other again,when Cody runs the moment)

Cody: Hey,can the Codemeister join in? (Without hesitation,Shawn punches Cody RIGHT IN THE FACE,causing Cody to fall to the ground.)

(Static)

Noah: Well,most of us anyway.

(Static)

(Carrie is sitting at her spot,just thinking to herself,when Ezekiel walks by,not feeling well. He is a bright green,and he is clutching his stomach)

Carrie: Hey Zeke,what's wrong?

Ezekiel: I don't know eh! It must be the rainbow root,Shawn was right eh! (Ezekiel suddenly feels something coming up and runs away. Ezekiel is heard gagging violently,while Carrie watches grossed out. Outside the cube,Angie and Chris are watching the scene unfold on the model)

Chris: It's strange that Ezekiel ate the most rainbow root,yet he lasted this far! But then again,he is weirder than the others.

Angie: Yeah,so maybe it affected him a bit differently? (Both Angie and Chris laugh,enjoying messing with the contestants.) Man,this is a great gig you have,no wonder you stuck around for 6 seasons! (Suddenly,two guys carrying blocks of wood pass them,causing both to look confused.)

**Vicious Vampires**

(After Ezekiel is sucked into the tube,Justin and Dawn sit next to Carrie,the entire team left in this challenge. Wow,small number.)

Dawn: We must stick together this challenge,lest we get to the elimination pit again.

Carrie: Yeah,I actually agree,but what will we do if we get out? (Justin looks around before talking to the girls in a low whisper)

Justin: Girls,I have a plan…

(Static)

Justin: "So,I think we should form an alliance so if we go to elimination,we'll be safe. There's like,safety in numbers,and plus we can vote off Zeke for almost puking on Carrie's pretty clothing!" (Justin chuckles evilly) Easiest thing ever,and they don't suspect a thing!

(Static)

Dawn: I know Justin wants to form an alliance with me and Carrie so he can manipulate the votes in his favor. Normally I would say no to someone with foul intentions like him,but this will be a good opportunity for reforming him.

(Static)

(Outside the cube,two days have passed. At the present time,Chris and Angie are sitting outside,bored,playing cards. Chef walks up to them,having just checked the monitor)

Chef: Chris,it's been two days. I think we need to use the "OOC NESS". (Chris stands up,excited)

Chris: Really?! Awesome! (Angle stands too,but is confused by what Chris means)

Angie: What's that?

Chris: Oh,you'll see. (Chris takes out a large remote and starts messing with the buttons. Inside the cube,Carrie is talking to Justin and Dawn)

Carrie: Yeah,I totally love my blonde hair,it-(Carrie's is suddenly shocked by an electric blast,and falls to the ground. Her eyes are now a bright blue,gaining the concern of her team mates)

Dawn: Carrie,your aura is a strange color,are you okay?

Carrie: PARTY TIME! (Carrie suddenly pounces on Noah,who was innocently sitting nearby. This causes a chaotic reaction in the cube,as Angie and Chris watch)

Angie: Oh,so it gives out electrical blasts raising a certain trait tenfold?

Chris: Uhhh…sure,why not?

Angie: Hey,isn't there a way to make it so the the machine can handle more people and make the personality change more?

Chris: Oh,you are EVIL! But yeah,I can. Watch this. (Chris fiddles with a couple more buttons,and after a few seconds the crashes And screams in the cube can be heard.) Voila! (Suddenly,a gold Jeep stops next to the two. Driving it is a teenage boy not much older than 18,with light skin,short red hair,and Brown eyes.)

Boy: Miss Angie,it's time to go!

Chris: Who's that loser?

Angie: My intern,Danny. He's here to help me with work and junk! So anyways,I have to go,but I'll give ya this! (Angie takes out a card and hands it to Chris. On it,it says "Angelica Zauberin-Three Deal Package" with her phone number)

Chris: Digits,cool. Maybe I'll call you.

Angie: (Smirking) Maybe I'll answer.

Chris: And maybe when you answer,I'll talk to you. (At that remark,Angie looks at him strangely,raising a brow)

Angie: That would be creepy if you didn't talk. (Angie opens the door and gets into shotgun,before the car drives off,showing the license plate "RoseGold" on it. Chris puts away the card,smirking,before checking the monitor. By now,all of the Vampires and a couple of the Diamonds are gone)

Chris: (Over the inner intercom) Attention Campers,I'm stopping the challenge. This challenge was also about the numbers,and that being said…TEAM E-SCOPE WINS ONCE AGAIN! (The 6 remaining members of Team E-scope cheering,ecstatic) Vicious Vampires,meet me at the elimination pit,AGAIN,tonight. (Outside the cube,all of the Vampires groan in defeat)

(Static)

Eva: Two in a row?! I can't believe it! This is so exciting,this is like winning a weight lifting contest,and then punching someone you're competing with in the face!

(Static)

Duncan: (Sighs) I…hate…this…show.

(Static)

**Vicious Vampires**

(Later that day,the Vampires are at the elimination PIT again,all not only disappointed,but angry they lost twice in a row! In front of them,Chris is smirking,holding a plate of marshmallows)

Chris: I'm really disappointed in you all,I mean,TWO LOSES IN A ROW?! Man,you better get your game in shape and soon! Now,first two marshmallows go to Duncan and Beth! (The two receive their marshmallows and share a quick kiss. Chris cringes in disgust before continuing on) Dawn,Justin,and Carrie are also safe. (The three catch their marshmallows and share quick glances at each other. Their alliance had actually worked!) Astrid,you're safe. (Astrid cheers before catching her marshmallow. This leaves Gwen and Ezekiel. Both appear very nervous,How were THEY the ones at the bottom) Gwen,Zeke,the final Marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BOTH OF YA!

Gwen and Ezekiel: Huh? (Gwen and Ezekiel both receive of a marshmallow,all of the members shocked)

Chris: SURPRISE! This wasn't an elimination challenge,it was a REWARD CHALLENGE! The winning team will receive an advantage in the next challenge,while you all will get a new team member! Trust me,you'll need it!

Carrie: A new team member?! Is it Kayla?!

Chris: Only time will tell,now get some rest cause you're ALL safe…FOR NOW!

(Static)

Ezekiel: Phew,I'm safe eh! But why would they want to vote me out? WHO would want to vote me out? Why?

(Static)

Justin: Dang it,my attempt to make a tiebreaker challenge between Gwen and Ezekiel failed! Now I need to think of something else! But Mark my words,this guy has some tricks up his sleeve…

(Static)

* * *

><p><strong>Elimination Confessionals-<strong>

(Static)

Duncan: I vote for Zeke,no offense and all,but he's a creep.

(Static)

Dawn: I vote for Gwen,her aura shows misfortune in her future,I want to prevent that.

(Static)

Ezekiel: The Zeke has decided to vote for Gwen,she's like a threat eh!

(Static)

Gwen: I. Vote. Ezekiel. Nothing more,nothing less.

(Static)

Justin: I already told Carrie to vote Ezekiel,and I'm voting Gwen. Why? To start a tie-breaker,either one who loses will be a good lose.

(Static)

Beth: I'm voting for Gwen,believe it or not,I'm jealous of the past relationship she had with Duncan.

(Static)

Carrie: I'm voting Ezekiel,cause Justin said to! He's totally hot!

(Static)

Astrid: After thinking about it,and I thought Ezekiel should go,he'd probably be a weak link.

(Static)

Votes:

Gwen-4

Ezekiel-4

**Exclusive Clip-not about eliminated contestant,but something else: **

(Valerie Monckton walks out of the the tall building,walking down the steps. As she walks away from the building,she takes out a cell phone from her purse. She texts a person called "HIM" on her phone,saying "Just finished the interview. Now what?". Suddenly,her phone rings from the person she just texted)

Valerie: (Answering the phone) Hello sir. I have just exited the building,and I managed to snag some of their plans on tape. (The voice on the other end is silent,before answering in a deep,male voice)

Man: Did you get the birth records?

Valerie: Yes,I did,once we get the list I will ship out to Twilight Island.

Man: Good,the sooner we protect the chosen ones,the better. (Valerie nods in agreement,about to hang up,when she thinks of something)

Valerie: Sir,what if they don't WANT to accept their responsibilities?

Man: They will,wether they like it or not.

Valerie: But sir,they're only teen!(The man hangs up on her,leaving her standing in her spot. Valerie puts away her phone,and with a sigh,continued on her way. Here we go…)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Did you like that? Bet you weren't expecting TWO new characters to be introduced,don't you? Though I did base Danny's appearance somewhat off of the Vampire Stormy from Total Undead Island,his personality will be completely different! Please review! <strong>


	3. Episode 3: Crouching Lindsay,Hidden Deep

**Author's note: Hi,it's me! Time to start a new chapter!**

**TDSuperFan-Could you create a cover for my Twilight Zone Story? If so,thanks!**

**Cyanotic Nightmare-If you want,you can send me a re-do of Feline's design,and I can work it into the plot!**

**Okay,and go!**

* * *

><p>Chris: Last time on Total Drama Twilight Zone,our campers got a little high tech in getting trapped into an oversized cubix! Zoey was called a Mary We,which she kind of is. Justin,Dawn and Carrie formed an alliance,I used the OOC machine! Yep,the future Now,and the Vicious Vamps went to elimination,where I in all my genius thought of giving them a new team member! Who will it be? Find out right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! TWILIGHT ZONE!<p>

_(__**Theme song begin)**_

**_(As the theme starts,Chris is shown at the docks bossing interns around before the camera lands on a castle)_**

**_Dear Mom and Dad I'm Doing Fine…_**

**_(Lightning is shown running past Dawn,who is meditating,nearby,Scott is chasing after a rat with a baseball bat)_**

**_You Guys Are my Mind…_**

**_(Geoff and Owen are shown dancing to some pop music,when Owen falls down and farts,causing Courtney to gag and drop the pot of stew she made and run away)_**

**_You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see…_**

**_(Noah,Izzy,Eva,and Katie are shown talking when Katie puts her hand on Noah's arm,causing both to blush)_**

**_I wanna be famous… (Sadie glares at Noah but is distracted when she sees Justin nearby without a shirt)_**

**_I wanna live close to the sun… (Mike and Scott are playing volleyball on the beach when Zoey runs up to Mike and starts to argue with him)_**

**_So pack your bags cause I already won… (Lindsay and Beth are shown talking when Duncan puts his arm around Beth)_**

**_Everything to prove nothing in my way…(Niko is playing a love song for Astrid on his guitar when Keith hits him in the head with a bouquet of roses)_**

**_I'll get there one day…(Parker and Feline are shown making out against the confessional,when Gwen runs past them while being chased by a swamp monster)_**

**_Cause I wanna be famous…(The Swamp Monster turns out to be Ezekiel,who was covered in muck)_**

**_NA-NA-NA- NA-NA- NA-NA-NA-NA-NA! (Sapphire and Shawn are shown on a candle-lit dinner date,looking into each other's eyes,when Carrie crashes through the wall on her bed,shocking and confusing both)_**

**_I wanna be-I wanna be-I wanna be famous! (Heather is applying lipstick in the bathroom while Scarlet is straightening her hair,but burns her hand.)_**

**_I wanna be-I wanna be-I wanna be famous! (At the top of the castle,Chris and Angie are about to kiss when Courtney pops_****_ in between them,amgry and annoyed,shoving both to the ground. Whistling is heard from the other contestants as the screen pulls back,showing a sign saying "Total Drama Twilight Zone")_**

**_(End of theme song)_**

(It is still nighttime at camp,the teams are now sleeping in small wooden cabins that were built during the challenge. Most of the campers are grateful for this as they sleep,however some contestants are still awake. Particularly,the team that has lost two times in a row.)

**Vicious Vampires**

Gwen: Way to lose the challenge for us Carrie! (Gwen is getting in her new bed,pulling the cover over her:

Duncan: You're one to talk Pasty,you were no help either! (By now the rest of the team are either sleeping or trying to. Dawn is shown meditating on her bed while Duncan stands in front of her,arguing with Gwen)

Gwen: Oh shut it Duncan,or do I have to remind you about when you were brainwashed by Corentine?!

Duncan: Ugh,why I outta-

Dawn: Enough,we must not argue. If we do,we will surely lose again,go to sleep,we must have our energy for our new team member.

Duncan: (Groans) Fine.

(Static)

Dawn: Well,looks like as usual,I'll be the mediator and peace maker in the team.

(Static)

**Tough Diamonds**

(Everyone is in the cabin,all fast asleep. In his,bed,Mike is tossing and turning,while gasping and talking to his personalities)

Mike: (Svetlana) Oh my,Svetlana is so excited that there is another female personality! (Gasp,Danique) Listen,Svet-whatever,I'm not sure what you mean by that,but we need to focus. If you came back,then there must be others who came back as well.

_(In Mike's mind,Svetlana,Danique,and Mike are sitting in a small room part of his brain,at a small table.) _

_Mike: Man,it sure it lonely in here without the others. I even miss Vito._

_Danique: Who?_

_Svetlana: Svetlana will explain later. (Svetlana faces Mike,putting a hand on his shoulder.) Mike,this may be for the best,3 personalities would be better than 7,and Mal is not here,so we should be glad._

_Mike: (Sighs) I guess so. Well,I gotta go,bye guys. (Mike flashes out of his brain,leaving Svetlana and Danique alone) _

_Danique: …So,have you ever listened to Jacob van Iyck*¹?_

**Team E-scope**

(It is morning,and Noah and Parker are sitting in front of their cabin. In front of them is a array of small,metal parts. Lindsay walks out of the cabin,her heels clicking on the wood,when she sees them)

Lindsay: Hey Parlor,hey Cody!

Noah: It's Noah!

Lindsay: So anyways, are you doing some science-y thing?

Parker: Oh,we're building a 3,000 watt Dimmer for Inductor Load. (Lindsay looks at him blankly,not having any clue what Parker meant) Um…we're building something to make an electric Fan.

Lindsay: Oh! So can I help?

Noah: No,I'm not gonna let you mess this up with your stupidity!

Parker: Noah-

Noah: It's true! She's more brainless that a jellyfish! So if she knows better,she needs to keep her mouth shut!

Eva: NOAH,PARKER,IZZY GOT HER HEAD STUCK IN THAT HOLE AGAIN! (Once Eva says that,Noah and Parker run off. Lindsay crossed her hands,annoyed)

(Static)

Lindsay: Ugh,I like so can't get a break anymore! People always underestimate me and consider me useless! That's Soooo mean! But I'll show em',I'll show em' all!

(Static)

(Lindsay grabs all the small parts into a small red baggie and walks away humming,saving it for later. Later that day,all of the teams stand near a cliff,having been lead there by Chris himself. Chris is standing in front of them,smirking as he thinks of the world of pain they are about to be in)

Chris: Welcome contestants,to your third challenge. Today,I've decided to get away from that nasty camp place and to this,Shark water Gulch!

Heather: I'm guessing this "gulch" has sharks in it?

Chris: You bet! And it's the best kinds of sharks,killer ones! And just for Scott,we've brought Fang from the fun-zone! (In the "gulch",Fang looks at the contestants hungrily.) You're challenge here is to get to the other side of this ALIVE,and get their flag,will get an advantage in the second part of the challenge! I don't care how,just do it,and under NO circumstances are you to be allowed to use magic! Good? Good,BEGIN!

Eva: YEAH,BRING IT ON! (Eva charges off the cliff screaming,and make a it half way before gravity catches up to her) DAAMMNN ITTTT! (A splash is heard as all the teams watch. Afterwards,Zoey turns to her team)

Zoey: Okay, we need to have a plan,one better than that.

Scott: Mike could transform into Svetlana and flip over the gulch on the trees.

Zoey: That's a terrible plan,he would just be in danger!

(Static)

Zoey: That was actually a pretty good plan,but I wasn't about to side with Scott…

(Static)

Mike: Actually Zoey,that sounds like a good idea,Svetlana could probably do it.

Heather: No,why don't we give Zoey a chance. After all,she's the leader,and if she comes up with a good plan,it will show her leadership. (Zoey looks at Heather strangely,raising a brow)

Zoey: Umm…thanks. Alrighty,so we build a boat,and then…(As Zoey relays her plan,Heather smirks,not seen by anyone)

(Static)

Heather: I bet you're wondering what I'm doing,well,let's just say I have a plan…

(Static)

Gwen: Okay,so Duncan,what's the plan?

Duncan: (Shrugs) I dunno,I never crossed something like that before!

Carrie: Oh,I know,why don't we build a catapult,then we can catapult yourself over it on a raft!

Beth: Great idea!

Astrid: Yeah Carrie! Quick,let's get some wood and vines! (Carrie and Astrid do that t without question,running off. Dawn,Justin,Beth,and Ezekiel do the same,scattering off. Duncan sighs,shaking his head)

Gwen: Man,they are idiots.

Duncan: Yeah,but they're my team,so…

(Static)

Gwen: Wow,looks like I'm one of the only sane people on this team,counting Duncan. Too bad he and I aren't exactly on good terms,being an ally of the team captain has perks.

(Static)

(Keith walks around,bored,when Carrie runs into him. Both step back,angry)

Carrie and Keith: HEY WATCH IT! (The two realize who the other is,causing the situation to become awkward)

Carrie: Oh,hello Keith…

Keith: Carrie…

Carrie:…Well,bye. (Carrie walks off,wanting to get away as quickly as possible from this situation. As soon as Carrie runs off,Astrid walks up to Keith)

Astrid: Man,that looked awkward.

Keith: Tell me about it! (Nearby,Lindsay is pushing an empty log next to them. She then takes out of the bag of metal parts and starts making something with it.)

Astrid: You know,I think it's pretty cool your team won two times in a row! Too bad we aren't on the same team.

Keith: Yeah,everyone on my team is a total idiot or weirdo.

Lindsay: Hey Keith,Astrid,can you do me an in-sey wen-sey favor and lift up this log?

Keith: (Groans) Fine. (Keith and Astrid go to opposite sides of the log and lift it,while Lindsay runs off to get something) Any ways,I'm just really annoyed. You're the only person I can stand here.

Astrid: Aww,that's so cool! But don't be so bitter dude! (Lindsay comes back with four circular,wheel like pieces of wood with holes in the center. She starts fitting them into the sides of the log with a hammer and a chisel) I mean,all you have to do is find an ally,someone you can relate to,preferably,not Parker or Shawn.

Keith: I don't know…

Astrid: Come on dude,think of anyone… (Keith ponders this,thinking about all the people on his team,until one comes to mind)

Keith: Well,I guess I could **try **and be nice to that Sadie girl. After all,she was the only one who understood my point in episode 1. (Lindsay connects a circuit onto the top of the log,tying it on with a vine.)

Astrid: That's the spirit! Don't worry,once we make it to the merge,me,you and Niko can form an alliance with Feline and Parker,and make it as far as we can get! (Lindsay has finishes attaching a steering wheel to the log,with the circuit connected to the wheels and the steering wheel.)

Lindsay: Thanks for the help guys,bye! (Lindsay wheels the device away as Keith and Astrid finish their conversation)

Astrid: Well,gotta go,bye now! (Astrid runs off,and Keith smirks)

(Static)

Keith: Astrid is pretty cool,she knows exactly what I need to hear,who knew I could find a friend in someone like…her…

(Static)

(Lindsay puts on a helmet made of wood,and then pushes the device near Noah. This device turns out to resemble a car/rocket device. Lindsay sits on the the log,in front the steering wheel,and throws Noah an extra helmet)

Noah: What is THAT?

Lindsay: (Glaring) Just get on!

Noah: Fine,I guess I better lose my dignity now than later. (Noah puts on the helmet and reluctantly gets on it.)

Lindsay: Alright,activate the motor thrusters! (The two mini-rockets attached to the back of the device light up,and the car thrusts forward and over the cliff. Lindsay cheer as Noah screams loudly,clutching Lindsay's waist. The other teams watch in awe as the car device crosses the gulch,landing on a Bush.) WOO-HOP,YEAH!

Noah: H-how did you do that?

Lindsay: I made that circuit thing and used the log to create a homemade car,duh! Hey look,the flag! (Lindsay pulls Noah off of her,still smiling,and grabs a nearby Orange flag)

Chris: (Intercom) And Lindsay wins the advantage for her team! Seems like the other teams need to get better or lose! (Sort,who was helping lift a raft into the water,gasps)

Zoey: What? But-but I thought for sure this would win us the advantage. (Mike puts a hand on Zoey's shoulder)

Mike: Don't worry,you tried all you could,let's just work twice as hard in the challenge.

Scott: AGH,HELP! (Scott runs screaming as Fang chases him)

Mike: Dang it,be right back. (Mike runs off as Zoey sighs,feeling hopeless)

**(Commercial break) **

**(Walsh crosses his leg,holding a book) **

**Walsh: Now,today's topic is Fairies. These are commonly mischievous creatures who come in a large variety of types. They can fly with wings,have invisibility and telekinesis,and sometimes even a magical element,but they have a common weakness of iron. Fairies can only be seen by people who've been into the fairy realm,have "The Sight of All",or one of those whom fairies allow to see. So,in conclusion,faes are one of the most kind-hearted creature that has been known,but if you make them mad,bad things will happen.**

**(Commercial Break End)**

(All the contestants are walking to a new destination,as Chris said it's important for "Part 2". Lindsay is humming as she walks in the front,closely followed by Noah,who is frowning)

Lindsay: See,didn't I say I knew what I was doing?

Noah: (Groans,angry) How did you even know how to do that?! Last I checked,you didn't even know how to flush a toilet! (Meanwhile,the camera pans to the back of the group,which consists of Ezekiel,Sapphire,Sadie,and Keith. Ezekiel and Sapphire are walking next to each other,talking,while Keith slows down to walk beside Sadie)

Keith: So Sadie,that Katie friend of yours is on the other team?

Sadie: (Sighs) What do you want Keith? (Keith is at first slightly taken aback,shocked how she could know his act)

Keith: I-well-ugh,fine,I need an ally on this team,and you're the only one I can count on. How about you and me work together to get to finale?

Sadie: What? No,I can't,Katie-

Keith: Katie will be fine. How about this,I don't vote for you,you don't vote for me?

Sadie: Well…I guess.

Keith: (Smirking) Good,then we'll get along just fine.

(Static)

(Keith is smirking evilly,his legs crossed.)

Keith: Yeah,me and Sadie WILL be getting along fine,in our soon to be alliance. That conversation was just a lure to reel her in. I'll make sure than once the episode is over,she'll be so loyal that she'd be asking ME to be in an alliance.

(Static)

(The contestants finally arrive at a lake,with three piles of metal in front of them,with Chris standing atop of one of the piles)

Chris: WELCOME contestants! It's part two time! Here,you'll have to build one of THREE different boats,and then sail them out on the lake,where you'll have to fire rocks at each other. Last team that hasn't sunk wins!

Gwen: What about our new team member?!

Eva: WHAT?! New member?! (Chris frowns,remembering what he had told the team earlier)

Chris: Oh yeah,I was hoping you forgot about that. Don't worry,she'll be coming soon.

Gwen: Fine,as long as we don't end up like Scarlet. (Chris raises a brow)

Chris: Excuse moi?

Gwen: Oh come on,we all know you killed her like the coward you are.

Chris: Wh-COWARD?! Ugh,you know what,just go,Izzy,yours is the bigger pile! (Chris blows the airhorn,and the teams run to their metal piles)

(Static)

(Chris grumbles as he dials a number on his phone)

Chris: Well,I'll show YOU Gwen! (Chris puts the phone to his ear as the call is answered) Hello,this is Chris McLean again. I need to ask a favor.

(Static)

Team E-scope

(Eva and Shawn are dragging the metal pieces onto the rest of the grass,while Noah and Parker are examining the pieces. Noah is rubbing his chin,deep in thought,before finally saying something)

Noah: Well,I recognize the engine parts,but I can't identify how it's supposed to be exactly assembled. Perhaps if I-

Lindsay: Like,it's obvi a Catamaran. (Noah and Parker see Lindsay walk over to them,immediately becoming confused on not only what she's doing,but what she said) Can't you tell? It's geometry stabilized, deriving from that wide beam,and plus the ballasted keel isn't here. (Parker looks at her,stunned,for a few seconds,before saying something)

Parker: How did you know that?!

Lindsay: Oh,my dad is really into cars,he taught me tons about these machines. Just trust me on this,I can lead us to victory.

Noah: (Crossing his arms,annoyed) No way,no,we aren't-(Suddenly Izzy comes out of no-where,landing on Noah's shoulders. Unfortunately,this also causes him to go off-balance and fall onto the ground)

Izzy: You's hired girl,Izzy likes your vibes! (Noah growls,annoyed.)

Noah: Let's just get working.

(With Chris,he is watching this when his phone rings. When he checks caller ID he rolls his eyes,then answering)

Chris: Hello dude…no,I told I'm not doing that!…SHUT it weirdo!…Oh yeah? Well,you're a bigger one! (Chris hangs up on the person,grumbling angrily,which gains the attention of Chef)

Chef: What's up Chris?

Chris: Ugh,the locals. They don't want us here cause it's "haunted". Something about evil spirits and sirens BLA BLA BLAA,they're extremely deadly and evil YADDA YADDA,they'll kill your contestants BLAH! Like I'm gonna listen to THEM!

(Meanwhile,Team E-Scope have set sail in a yes,Catamaran like Lindsay had said it had been. The Vicious Vampires have built a Sailboat,yet have no engine on it,so they have to use paddles. But hey,it's better than the Tough Diamonds,who haven't even finished their boat. Zoey appears very frustrated,throwing a piece of wood far off)

Zoey: Ugh,what do we do?! Okay,okay,I need to think!

(Meanwhile,Scott,drags a wooden raft into the water,he then gets onto it and starts rowing away when Mike runs up to him,having noticed him)

Mike: HEY! What are you doing?

Scott: What does it look like?! I ain't staying here with all of these weirdos! You can either come with me or stay here and lose,your choice.

(Static)

Mike: (Rubbing his neck) So I had two choices,go with my worst enemy yet possibly win or stay with my girlfriend and possibly lose. But at that moment,I realized that if we DID, I would most likely go home as a threat. So yeah,I chose Scott,but for good reasons!

(Static)

(Mike sighs before getting on the raft,and Scott smirks)

Scott: Nice choice,now start rowin'! (Mike and Scott start rowing using wooden paddles,being unnoticed by their team)

(Static)

Scott: (Smirking) Well well well,looks like me and Mikey-boy are teaming,this should be interesting.

(Static)

**(Commercial Break) **

**Walsh: Hello,and welcome back! Now,back of the topic of are many different types of fairies. Most have not yet been seen,due to most fairies residing in the fairy realm. However,those who have been in the fairy realm have said a few types of fairies,such as electric fairies,rainbow fairies,even shadow faes also known as "The Shadow People". There are also fairy royalty,the most powerful being the Queen Fairy known as Queen Cassiopeia,who is rumored to be as old as time itself. This queen is also rumored to have 1,263 children on Earth,but it has not been identified of anyone specific yet.**

**(Commercial Break End) **

(At the lake,it has started bizarrely snowing,and Chris is wearing a winter coat. A Jeep suddenly pulls up to the lake. Angie and her intern Danny,both wearing normal clothing,come out,with Danny looking freaked out)

Danny: Oh God,it's already happened! I had no IDEA they could make it SNOW! (Angie walks over to Chris,equally concerned,while Chris is just confused)

Chris: What's the intern talking about? (Angie puts her hands on his hips,annoyed and angry at Chris) What?

Angie:'Dude,what were you thinking?! Didn't you hear that this place was cursed?!

Chris: Yeah,I DID!

Angie: Well,what about the fact that it belongs to the legendary Water Elemental whose spiritual soul lives here and if you mess with her,you could drown!

Chris: …Uh…(Angie shivers violently,having only worn a green striped tank top,blue Jean shorts,and sneakers)

Angie: CRAP,this place is freezing! (Chris rubs his hands awkwardly,watching her rub her arms violently before taking off his coat)

Chris: Um,here! (Chris hands his coat to Angie,who gratefully took it)

Angie: Th-thanks Chris. (As she puts on the coat,Danny runs up to them,pointing towards the lake)

Danny: Angie,the lake is freezing over! We need to get the contestants off it NOW! (Zoey,Niko,and Heather walk over to Chris confused,scared,and angry in that order)

Zoey: Hey Chris,what's happening? Why is it snowing? And who is this lady?

Angie: Hello,I'm Angie,nice to meet you,and Chris sent your friends on a haunted lake of Death.

Niko: WHAT?!

Danny: ANGIE!

Angie: (Shrugging) What? It's true!

Danny: Look,that isn't important,everyone,get inside,we'll send people out to help the contestants. (The remaining 8 contestants do this and start running away,when Sort halts and looks back)

Zoey: What,where's Mike?

Heather: Like,that's not important! Come on loser! (Heather grabs Zoey's hand and drags her off)

(On the lake,the Team E-scope' s boat is moving slowly,until finally it hits a piece of ice,stopping it. Eva jumps off the boat and onto the ice,both confused and angry)

Eva: What the hell's happening?! (Most of the team gets off the boat when they see it's stuck)

Keith: How is it snowing?! It's the middle of freaking SUMMER!

Noah: This is very bad,we have to get off this lake now. (Lindsay is shown walking off the boat,very carefully,when a boat gets stuck in the ice. As she tries to pull it out,the rest of her team goes off without her)

Lindsay: Guys,come back!

(Static)

Lindsay: (Smiling nervously) I-I know it may seem bad,but they wouldn't just leave me behind…right?

(Static)

(A few minutes later,Lindsay has ripped her foot out of the ice,only to find her team is long gone)

Lindsay: Oh come on! This is like the worst day EVER!

Mike: Lindsay? (Lindsay looks up to see Mike and Scott walking on the ice,and her face lights up,running beside them)

Lindsay: Like Milo,Scotty,you're here!

Scott: Duh,what do you think blondie?! (Mike gives a sharp look at Scott)

Mike: Be nice Scott! Lindsay,you can come with us if you want,it seems we're close to the other side of the lake. (Suddenly,a sharp crack comes from the ice,and an ice blue hand pops from it,causing Scott to scream.)

Scott: Run! (The three start running as more hands pop from the ice.)

(Static)

Scott: (Arms crossed) I wasn't scared,I was surprised,total difference dude. (A knock comes from the door) Occupied,go somewhere else! (A blue hand suddenly breaks through the door,causing Scott to scream)

(Static)

**Vicious Vampires**

(The whole group except Justin is pushing the boat with all their force,ad pretty much the whole lake has frozen over)

Justin: Hey,could you push ant faster,it's FREEZING!

Duncan: (Angry) Maybe it would be easier if you HELPED US!

Justin: Puh-lease,I'm not messing up my manicure! Carrie,come up here,I need you to brush my hair!

Carrie: Okay! (Carrie walks up to the side of the boat and struggles to climb up,when suddenly a blue,icy female hand comes from the ice and grabs her leg,causing her to scream. She falls onto the ground,and a sickening CRACK comes from her leg) OUCH! (Carrie screams as many hands come from the ice,trying to grab her)

Dawn: Carrie! (Dawn runs to help her friend,but the ice cracks in half,and out comes a disturbingly human form,which is icy blue and with completely black eyes. It's a woman form wearing a ripped,red dress,white leggings,and raggedy,Brown hair) No…YOU! (Dawn turns to the rest of her team) FRIENDS,RUN! (Unfortunately,this warning is to no avail,as more female ice monsters come from the ice,surrounding the team. Justin screams like a little girl,before running into the boat)

Beth: Duncan,what do we do?!

Duncan: I'll tell you what we're gonna do,FIGHT! (Duncan hits one monster with a right hook,knocking her down. Gwen follows this example, grabbing a tazer from her boot and using it on one of the monsters,which is surprisingly effective. However,some of the team are too scared to stay,as Beth,Ezekiel,and Justin run off before the fight gets bad,and Astrid just starts hyperventilating)

Astrid: Can't…breath…(As she leans against the boat,her vision gets blurry,barely able to distinguish between her team and the monsters,her head spinning,her heart beating in her chest. Then,in an instant,she saw images flash before her eyes,memories of Boney Island,Corentine,and many things that both confused and terrified Astrid.)

Gwen: (Turning around) Astrid,are you-ASTRID! (Gwen rushes to catch Astrid as the girl loses consciousness,though this is not the only bad thing that happens)

Carrie: Someone,please help! (Carrie screams as the hands drags her behind the cracked ice and into the freezing water)

Duncan: Carrie,NO! (Dawn,who is fighting a witch,gasps when she sees what happens,so much so this allows the monster to slash her cheek with her nails)

Dawn: D-Duncan,we must go,NOW! If we don't,we shall all perish! (Duncan bites his lip,but knows this is true. )

Duncan: Run guys,follow me! (Gwen nods and grabs ahold of Astrid,before following Duncan and Dawn)

(Static)

(Astrid walks into the confessional,wearing a white nightgown,and sits down)

Astrid: (Grabbing her head) Dang,my head hurts…this is so weird,why is everyone on my team so sad? And why do I feel so sad?

(Static)

(An hour later,Gwen,Duncan,Dawn,and an unconscious Astrid finally arrive to the other side of the lake after much trekking across the ice.)

Gwen: Chris,Someone,help!

Zoey: Gwen! (Zoey runs up to Gwen,and helps carry Astrid)

Gwen: Zoey,thank God you're here! Come on,we need to get inside,Astrid passed out! (Zoey gives Gwen a worried smile)

Zoey: Don't worry,Chris set up a tent,there's medical supplies and blankets there.

(This promise proves to be true,as a few minutes later the rest of the team is there,and Astrid is laid on a cot,still dazed)

Sapphire: Is Astrid going to be okay?

Dawn: She will be okay,she's just passed out. (Dawn looks down,a sad,mournful look on her face) I cannot say the same for Carrie though…

Scott: What happened to the chick,is she okay?

Dawn: N-no,on the contrary. I've tried tracking her aura,but-but I cannot find it. (Keith,who is standing nearby,is taken aback,along with everyone else in the tent)

Keith: Whoa,she's…dead?

Dawn: No,she is not. If she was,I would sense that,she's just…gone…I'm sorry,that's all I can say… (Silence overtakes the room for a few long seconds,until finally Heather speaks up,only in a shaky,unusually nervous voice)

Heather: W-What now then? (Chris steps forward,rubbing his hands nervously)

Chris: Well,we-I'll wait 3 days to hear what we could do from the network,and we'll just,start the challenge.

Duncan: No. (Duncan looks up at Chris,and suddenly punches the host right in the jaw triggering yelling in the room) I'm not staying here,a place where one of my team members went just-just went! I'm leaving,and if any of you have sense,you'll follow!

(Beth grabs Duncan's hand,trying to calm him down)

Beth: Duncan please- (Duncan pulls his hand away,And just leaves without saying another word.)

(Static)

Gwen: (Sighs,shakily) I-I just can't believe what's happened,I was actually there when it happened. But as Dawn said,we have to stay strong,even in this time.

(Static)

(Dawn is wearing soft blue gown,and she looks at the camera with sad eyes)

Dawn: I wish I could tell others all of what I know,all of what I SAW,but I-I can't. That moment,when Carrie went under the ice,her aura didn't go missing. It turned-turned a horrible,dark blue,and I could sense that she was one of them now. I only hope I can find a way to break the evil ice spell and revert Carrie back to her true self.

(Static)

**Team E-scope**

(Later that night,most of the team is just laying in their beds,trying to sleep,while one of the team members,Lindsay,sits on the steps. She looks up into the sky,her eyes twinkling,when she pulls off her bandana and throws it far. She then looks at her hands,and sighs)

(Static)

Lindsay: I just can't believe everything that's happened,all of this,is so-horrible. I know now I have to change,to adapt,or I'll become a victim. So…no more nice,ditzy Lindsay. It's time to get ruthless. (Lindsay looks at the camera,her eyes narrowing)

(Static)

* * *

><p><strong>Exclusive Clip: <strong>

(Duncan walks through the woods,looking down)

Duncan: Ugh,I can't believe this place,I can't believe I even allowed myself to get caught up in another season. Hope Beth is okay,though I do wonder who'll be the Team captain when I'm gone. But,that's all over and done now,and I- (Duncan suddenly falls onto the ground due to a nerve pinch. Once Duncan falls,it reveals a teenage boy encased by the shadows.)

?: (Evil,insane cackling) Well,he won't be awake for a while…(Suddenly the boy looks up with sharp toothy smile and dark eyes before the screen blacks out suddenly)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well,that was…interesting.<strong>

**Carrie: Why'd I die? I like living! **

**Me: Shut up Carrie,you aren't dead,and I have something planned for you.**

**Carrie: Well,okay,but what was that scary kid at the end?**

**Me: Don't worry,you'll see soon enough…Anyways,please review!**


	4. Episode 4: The Gooiscist

**Author's note:**

**Hi,it's me! So,ready for episode 4? This may have a challenge, May not. But what I can assure you is Angie and Chris relationship development. And I can also assure you there will be some twists in the episode. **

**Okay,and go!**

* * *

><p>Chef: Last time on Total Drama Twilight Zone, the campers had an…interesting time on the lake. But now,since this Carrie girl gone missing, Chris has to take the heat, leaving me here. And the worst part,there's some freak kid messing with me,so I don't have time for this! So any ways,Blah blah blah,just watch the show!<p>

(Theme song)

(At a hidden away town on the island,the night life is alive,with the lanterns alight. One woman in particular, Angie,walks into a bar. She takes off her jacket,showing that she is wearing her normal clothing. A female,pink haired bartender about 29 years old comes up to her,seemingly knowing her)

Bartender: So Angie,on time as usual. Want the usual? (Angie laughs,giving a toothy smile)

Angie: Not this time Reese. Listen,can I talk to you about something? (Reese smiles,handing a drink to another customer)

Reese: Sure,what's up girlfriend? (Angie glances around before deciding to talk)

Angie: So I met this guy, he's new here and-

Reese: Now stop right there girl! I've heard this all before,you and dudes!

Angie: (Now frowning) Listen,seriously! This guy,Chris, I need help. I think-I think I really like him. Problem is,I need some of your help. (Reese sighs,drowning)

Reese: I guess I could get the rest of the night off,but you owe me!

Angie: (Smiling gratefully) Thanks,you won't regret this!

( Meanwhile,in another part of the island,silence rings throughout the island. Everyone is asleep,all people,except for a 3 people. These are the contestants,sleeping in previously built cabins. One of these contestant,restless for a strange and unknown reason,decided to get out of her crummy bed and out for fresh air. Sitting on the steps,she closed her eyes to breath and just think, she failed to notice someone sitting down next to her)

Noah: So,goth girl's gone out for midnight dreamer session? (Gwen jumps at the sound of Noah's voice,snapping her out of her trance. But then,she just looks at him annoyed)

Gwen: What? You can't sleep either?

Noah: Actually,yes I can't. (Noah takes out a book and starts reading it) This island,this competition,I do NOT want to be apart of it,at ALL! Have a sick feeling in my stomach.

Gwen: Yeah,me too,especially after-well,you know,Carrie…

Noah: I agree,but in hindsight she-(Before Noah can finish his sentence,someone camouflaged with the nature jumps from the darkness,tuck rolls in front of the cabin,and stands straight,confusing both Noah and Gwen.)

Gwen: What the h- (The person covers Gwen' s mouth before she continues,strangely sniffs her and Noah,before taking his hand away)

Man: Good,you're not zombies. Sorry for rude introductions,name's Shawn,Shawn Jeffrey the Second. (Shawn puts his hand out to shake, with both Gwen and Noah looking at him weirdly. Finally,Noah shakes Shawn's hand,still looking at the nut strangely.)

Noah: I'm Noah…

Shawn: Nice,and who's your pretty,not zombie lady friend?

Gwen: (Holding her hands up) Woah woah woah,what are you meaning by "Zombies"? (Shawn looks at Gwen with a serious expression on his face)

Shawn: Duh,isn't it obvious?! The zombie infection is upon us! We need to take preparations for the oncoming onslaught!

Noah: (Rolling his eyes) Yeaahhh,listen weirdo,I think you may have stepped too far from the looney bin.

Gwen: Yeah dude,there's more of a chance a goo monster is gonna attack us. (As if on cue, Heather walks next to Shawn,annoyed)

Heather: Ugh,why are you talking so loud?! I'm trying to sleep,and by the way who's this clown-(A black goo monster pops from the ground,grabs Heather by her waist,and drags her down as she screams briefly. Shawn screams)

Shawn: Oh no! (Shawn runs away in terror before the goo monster grabs Gwen and throws her into a tree)

Noah: GWEN!

_(Black darkness surrounds the dream,slowly,it fades into color. Gwen' s eyes flutter open,to see she is floating through the clouds) _

_Gwen: Whoa,this is weird. Definitely weird. _

**_Gwen…_**

_(Gwen looks around,having heard her name) _

_Gwen: Who's there? I swear,if this is something magical involving it,I'm GONNA be ticked! (Suddenly,Gwen starts rapidly falling, and she screams as she falls onto the water below. Her eyes are wide open as she tries to swim upward,but she is suddenly chained down by an anchor,dragging her down. She screams as she is dragged to the bottom. She struggles to get out,until someone swims towards her) _

_Gwen: (Non-muffled) HELP! (Gwen realizes that she is talking normally,even underwater) _

**_You can breathe underwater,you know. I still can't believe you don't remember!_**

_( Gwen looks at the person in front of her,but is shocked to see it is herself.)_

(Gwen wakes up,still night,being shakes by Astrid,who is very freaked out)

Astrid: DUDE WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT,WE'VE BEEN BEING ATTACKED FOR LIKE AN HOUR!

Gwen: (Wide-eyed) W-what? (Astrid points at the black goo monster,which has grabbed Ezekiel and dragged him down into the ground) Oh,oh damn it. Where's Chris?!

Astrid: How should I know?! In fact,no one knows where Chris or Chef is!

Gwen: How many people are left anyway? (Astrid stand up,dragging Gwen up by her arm)

Astrid: Not important,come on let's go,come on! (Astrid drags Gwen off into the woods. The goo monster watches them disappear And grins evilly, a part of it coming off and taking a human form, yet still completely black. The human part follows Astrid and Gwen while the rest of it goes back into the hole.)

**Angie and Reese**

(The two women are walking through the woods with Reese currently wearing a half red,half black tank top, bell bottoms,and worn out boots. As the two women are trekking,Reese is puffing,tired)

Reese: So,Angie,tell me about this guy. You said he was Chris,was he the host of a tv show? Cause I interned on a,show called "Total Drama" a couple months,and it was freaky! I mean,this one-

Angie: (Frowning) Reese,we're alone,you don't need you do that right now. (Reese,suddenly stopping,decides to drop her "act" and gets much more serious)

Reese: Okay, I'm just gonna say it then. Angie,this isn't worth it! I mean,it's just a guy! (Angie shoves Reese into a tree,hands on her hips)

Angie: It isn't just a guy,you know that! I must do this, I've been focused on this goal,this plan since-(Angie suddenly stops,her ears perking up. This confuses Reese greatly)

Reese: What Angie? What's wrong? (Angie looks up at Reese,smirking)

Angie: I sense a monster nearby. And I also sense a couple of teenagers. What do you think we're gonna do?

**Contestants**

Astrid: Alright,hey guys! (Astrid and Gwen walk up to a small group of contestants left,which is Sapphire,Noah,Shawn,Keith,Zoey,Scott,and Mike,all sitting in a cave)

Keith: Ugh,finally,where have you been?! And what the hell is going on?!

Gwen: (Rolls her eyes) You know,I think you would be better at handling this,considering the season you were on!

Scott: Cool it,Gothy! (Scott stands up,hands crossed) So how are we gonna kill it anyways? If we're going at it,we need to go together!

Zoey: No, we should get in groups! Use defense as a strategy,not just-

Noah: Enough,we don't need to fight it! Not now at least. Unlike Boney Island, there's people here,remember? (Everyone is silent,having forgotten that. Noah sighs,standing up) Fine,follow me then,I know where to go. (Noah walks off,confidently,and the camera shows both Mike and Scott glancing at each other confused before shrugging and walking to follow Noah.)

**(Commercial Break) **

**(Walsh is standing in a room different than his normal room,as,it is instead a gallery) **

**Walsh: Hello viewers,as you can see I'm in a gallery,and this episode of Total Drama is a very interesting one. So that's why today's subject is one everyone knows-Demons. They can come in many forms,most very evil. However,there are also a few demons who are good,and are in the same category as Shadow fairies. Common abilities of these demons are shapeshifting,possession,temptation,Pyrokinesis,and Astral Projection. One of these you know well. Who it is,we'll say when you come back.**

**(Commercial break end)**

(After a few minutes,the group of 9 arrive at the doorstep of a house outside a small town. Noah knocks on the door,and after a few seconds footsteps are heard as a young woman of 19 years open the door. She is as tall as Noah,with skin color,hair color,and eye color the same as him. She is skinny and athletic with her hair in a tight,low bun. She is wearing only a blue hoodie,white tee,and black jogging pants,her eyes wide in confusion)

Girl: NOAH. What are you doing here?

Noah: Julia,I don't have time for this,just let us in! (Julia sighs,before opening the door further and walking back into her house,followed by Noah who seemed relaxed in the place,and the rest of the group. The house is moderately big,with mostly greens and browns.)

Sapphire: My,this place is very…Brown and…green. (Shawn walks beside her,holding Sapphire's hand)

Shawn: Yeah,no kidding,this place is a mess. (Shawn groans when a piece of gum sticks to his shoe. Astrid walks at the front of the group,and gets to where she is standing besides Julia,as the group is now in the living room)

Astrid: So Julia,how do you know Noah?

Julia: (Deadpanned) Seriously,you don't know? I'm his **sister! **(Everyone gasps,and Julia turns to Noah,now annoyed) What else haven't you told them?! Please tell me they know about the Earth element!

Keith: Earth element?! What is she-

Noah: (Sighs) Look Julia,we don't have time for this! We need your help, there's this black goo monster thing and it's captured our friends!

Shawn: The law won't do anything about it,sorry. (Shawn crashes through a nearby window,without a scratch on him. Right now,he isn't wearing the camouflage paint,so he can see he has fair skin,has a little facial hair,dark eyes and brown hair and is wearing a white long sleeve shirt,jeans,an orange beanie and sneakers) Hey Julia.

Julia: Hello,Shawn. Still sleeping in the trees I see? (Shawn looks at Julia annoyed)

Shawn: Zombies can't climb,you need to live in high places! Anyways, the law here won't help,it knows about the monster and it isn't just goo,it's a level 7 demon named Zach.

Shawn: Zach?

Shawn: Yep,and Zach is dangerous,but the law says they can't meddle cause the only who can handle that stuff is like-(A crash is heard at the door and everyone turns to see a the black goo monster in human form. Shawn's eyes widen in fear) Oh boy. Should have seen this coming… (The black-goo form pounces on Shawn,who screams in pure terror,and the black goo monster creates a bunch of huge cracks in the ground of the house,dragging Shawn and himself into one of them. This leaves the rest of the group shellshocked.)

Julia: My-my house…

Mike: Oh man,we need follow it,come on you guys! (Mike jumps in,followed by Scott,Shawn,and Sapphire)

Zoey: I-I don't know,this doesn't look very-(Keith pushes Zoey down one of the hole,causing her to scream. Keith then turns to Astrid)

Keith: Come on Astrid,let's go.

Astrid: Okay,I'll follow you wherevers! (Astrid and Keith jump in another hole,holding hands. By now only Gwen,Noah,and Julia remain.)

Gwen: (Looking down) I am NOT going down there,no way!

Julia: Relax,we aren't. Noah… (Julia looks at Noah,and Noah just sighs. He puts his hands in fists and makes a motion as if forcing open a door. Gwen looks at him confused,until the ground starts rattling and a the ground caves in,forming a earth staircase in front of them,leaving Gwen in shock)

Gwen: Whoa… (Julia smirks,punching Noah in the arm playfully)

Julia: So,you've been practicing after all,huh? (Noah grumbles,walking down the downward staircase.)

(Static)

Gwen: D-did you see that?! Noah-earth stuff-powers?! Huh?!

(Static)

**Angie and Reese**

(The two are walking through the woods until a large crack opens in the ground under them,causing them to fall through. The two scream until the land of the ground far below them. Reese-who is laying on her stomach-rubs her head in pain.)

Reese: Damn it,I have a killer migraine. Angie,go on,I'll just stay here…(Angie sighs,shaking her head,before standing, leaving Reese laying on the ground. Angie herself rubs her temples in pain,stumbling over a little rubble)

Angie: Ugh,I have a migraine too. Maybe I have some meds for that in my purse. (Angie searches the small purse she had around her shoulder,but while she wasn't looking,she walks right into a rock wall,hitting her head,causing her to fall onto the ground,the contents of her purse scattered on the floor) Ouch…that didn't help with my migraine. (Angie shakes her head,and sure that no one is looking,she puts her fingers upon her temples,as her hands glow a soft yellow. Angie sighs in relief,but her eyes snap open when she hears a groan. The woman looks up and gasps when she sees a black pod-which is cracked and oozing Gray goo- with the outline of a girl) Oh my God!

Person: (Slamming on the pod) HEY,get me outta here! (Angie stands up and with her bare hands cracked the pod in half, allowing Feline to get out of the pod. Feline gasps,clutching her head)

Feline: Stupid pod thing! I hate things like this!

Angie: Whoa dude,are you okay?

Feline: Ugh… I'm fine. (Feline starts walking off, but she is followed closely by Angie) I have to find my friends,so you better leave pretty girl.

Angie: (Looking Blankly) I am much older than you. By the way,sorry.

Feline: (Confused) Sorry? For wh-(Angie headhunters Feline,who falls against the wall. Immediately,Feline growls and sucker-punches Angie in the stomach,who groans in pain) So you wanna fight huh?! (Feline takes out a pocket knife and slashes Angie across the cheek,but this has little effect. In fact,in a matter of seconds,the wound disappears,like nothing happened. With a flash of light,Feline is suddenly knocked unconscious,her hair growing at a fast rate)

Angie: Yeah,I still haven't mastered that, and I don't even know why their hair grows. Anyways,bye. (Angie walks off,leaving Feline on the ground. Elsewhere, with the contestants, Noah,Julia,and Gwen arrive at the bottom of the cavern like bottom.)

Gwen: Wait,so this entire island has an underground cave? (Julia shrugs)

Julia: Pretty much. Look,it's the others! (Julia points ahead to the others,most of whom are lying on the ground.) This is as far as I'm going, so good luck! (Julia starts up the earth steps,but Gwen grabs her hand)

Gwen: Wait,you aren't helping?!

Julia: Are you kidding me?! I'm gonna be killed down here! But good luck though. (Julia continues walking up,and Gwen shakes her head)

Gwen: Wow,Julia is not that helpful.

Noah: Eh,in my family you learn to get used to that. And she's one of my nicer siblings. Now come on,let's help them out. (Noah and Gwen run off to help the other contestants,but one of them is already standing,finding that his girlfriend is missing)

Shawn: Where's Sapphire? SAPPHIRE! (Note: This Shawn is from Boney Island. So any ways, Zoey stands up,leaning against the wall,while Shawn continues panicking) Where's my girlfriend?! That damn demon thing must have her! I need to find her! (Shawn runs off,and once Zoey realizes his intentions, Zoey tries to follow him to stop him)

Zoey: But wait,you don't even know where to go! Shawn! (Zoey sighs as she sees him disappear around a corner,knowing he's determined. She turns and sees Scott and Mike standing up,with the help of Gwen) Well, looks like our group is down to 7.

Scott: You know, make it down to 6. (Scott pushes Gwen and Mike away, starting off) I'm not dealing with this crap anymore,I'm gonna go solo, and I don't care what you say,I'm doing it. (Scott continues to walk off,and Mike hesitantly starts following him)

Mike: Sorry Zoey,I have to follow him. Even if he's a jerk,he needs help if he's going on his own. (Zoey waves as he leaves. Afterwards, she turns to the remaining members of her "team",which was Gwen,Astrid,Keith,and Noah)

Keith: Well,we're doomed. So,who wants to confess our sins before we die?

Gwen: We are not going to die. Think about it, we must have been picked out for a reason. This guy is demon,but why would he leave anyone unscathed if he intended something like mass death?

?: Very smart Gwendolyn. (A Shadow overtakes the cavern like area,and the group gets closer as they feel the hair on the back of their necks stand up)

Astrid: Wh-who's there?

?: Oh,you should know who I am by now Astrid,but I'll ignore that right now. Now just like Gwenny girl said, I've chosen all of my pawns specifically, for a little "test" if you will. The demons of the underworld have told me of your futures,and they are quite interesting. (Gaining some confidence,Zoey decides to speak up)

Zoey: What do you want with us?!

?: That will not come to life for a while. Til then,I'll go on with my test, and I'd suggest you stay in a group for what's to come about. And here's some weapons,you're gonna need it! (The voice laughs maniacally as many shadows with contorted faces surround the small group and a bag of crude weapons materialized in front of them. A shadow lunges for Zoey,who grabs a rusty pipe and swings at it. It is destroyed, but more of the shadows lunge out at her)

Zoey: GUYS,GET SOME WEAPONS! (The rest of the group does this,Gwen taking out another rusty pipe,Astrid takes out a bat,and Keith taking a club,handing a katana to Noah,all the while smirking)

Keith: Get ready toothpick,this is what Total Drama is all about.

**(Commercial Break Begin) **

**Walsh: Wow,things are getting quite interesting in this episode. Now,this is a good point for continuing on the topic of demons. Like Zach,Demons cam quite insane, and with the combination of extreme power it results in much chaos. Luckily, monster Hunter Dorothy Willis in the 1600s started a chain of training camps for hunting,finding and destroying these evil beasts. She eventually became the founder of "Supernaturalis Huntsmen and Huntswomen" in 1634,an organization dedicated to slaying demons and other monsters. This would later become Supernatural Inc. in the late 1800s,and extend to helping those with supernatural abilities. But every generation of Willis have had a personal goal for hunting demons, and the current leader Eleanor Willis has on many occasions informed me of this. Quite an interesting backstory,eh?**

**(Commercial Break End)**

(Shawn is running through the rock structure, looking for Sapphire)

Shawn: Saph! SAPH! Sapphire-(Shawn suddenly runs straight into another person. The force knocks both onto the ground with Shawn on top of the other. Above puts her arms above her head,not seeing Shawn on top of her)

Angie: GET OFF OF ME DEMON!

Shawn: Demon? No,I'm Shawn,who are you? (Angie opens her eyes and sees Shawn, which causes immediate relief)

Angie: Oh thank God,only a kid.

Shawn: (Offended) Wha-kid?! I'm no kid,I'm practically an adult! (Angie rolls her eyes)

Angie: Yeah,I've heard that before. Listen,just help me up,a pretty woman like me shouldn't have to stand up without help. (Shawn rolls his eyes also,before standing up,helping Angie steady herself also)

Shawn: Geez,no wonder Chris likes you,you both think your pretty.

Angie: (Scoffs) Think? I AM pretty thank you very much.

Shawn: Whatever,what are you even doing here? (Angie shrugs,gesturing around)

Angie: I suppose exactly what you're doing: trying to find your friends and stop the bad guy. You know,we should work together, it would go faster.

Shawn: Well, I guess you do have a point. (Angie smiles,secretly glad she had a companion on her journey)

Angie: Good,then we shall go onward. I think I saw a passageway up ahead! (Angie runs forward,and so does Shawn.

Somewhere else,in the cavern darkness,Sapphire is walking through,the only light coming from the Palm in the form of magic. She is not only scared,she is terrified of what is lurking in this place)

Sapphire: H-hello? Sh-Shawn? Anybody? Who are you? (Sapphire suddenly hears evil chuckling,and in front of her forms a teenage boy around her age,with deathly white skin, pure red eyes,and shaggy midnight black hair. He has many tattoos on his body and he is wearing black clothing)

?: Hello,I am Zach. (Sapphire takes a step back,startled by his unusual appearance)

Sapphire: Z-Zach? Y-y-you are a demon,right?

Zach: (Chuckles evilly) Correct.

Sapphire: L-look,please don't hurt me,I don't know what happened to you,but if you let me help you-

Zach: Help? I don't need help. You see, I used to be average,mediocre,until the day I came across a magical amulet that granted wishes. (Zach puts his arms suddenly around Sapphire, the small light on Sapphire's Palm disappearing,being replaced by the bright red aura around Zach. Sapphire shivers at his extremely cold body temperature) It gave me incredible knowledge and power,and it was like I was reborn. And I can do the same to you. (Zach's eyes become completely red with black pupils. Sapphire gasps,as her eyes copy his. She's seen this happen before,being controlled by another,and she didn't like it.)

Sapphire: (Screeching) NOOOOO! (Sapphire suckerpunches Zach straight in the jaw before she starts running away)

Zach: Oh,so you want to fight a demon?! (Zach grows long,large,black arms and grabs Sapphire by her waist,causing her to scream in terror. He slams her against a nearby wall-hard-a few times before dropping her on the floor,leaving her to gasp for breath) Perfect,now,where were-

Shawn: HEY,YOU GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! (Shawn attacks Zach,pinning him to the ground. Angie runs up to help Sapphire,hugging the scared girl)

Angie: Are you okay?

Sapphire: Y-yes,I'm fine. (Suddenly,Shawn is launched against the wall by Zach who faces the three.)

Shawn: Well,I'm out of ideas.

Angie: Wait, I have one. Sapphire,are you a witch?

Sapphire: (Confused) Yes,I am.

Angie: Good,listen,I need you to focus on your energy.

Sapphire: Why?

Angie: (Smiling) Trust me. (Sapphire nods and closes her eyes. Her hands glow a soft blue,and as Zach approaches them in a large,demon form,Angie holds Sapphire's hand and her eyes and hand glow faint yellow. The two energies together surround them in a bright green aura. The light grows brighter and brighter,and Zach goes back to his human form,stepping back. He realizes he can't win so he decides a different option,disappearing in a puff of smoke. The light glows brighter until it is blinding,and then it suddenly stops. When it does,Sapphire,Shawn,and Angie are at camp,Dawn now coming.)

Shawn: Whoa,what the hell was that? (Sapphire looks at Angie confused)

Sapphire: How did you do that? (Angie sighs,shaking her head)

Angie: Sapphire,I am not who I appear to be.

Sapphire: Huh?

Angie: I'm actually-

Chris: ANGIE! (Angie stops when she sees Chris,who is appearing very confused,still in his bathrobe)

Angie: CHRIS! (Angie runs up to Chris,Who looks like he's close to freaking out)

Chris: Angie,I am freaking out! I mean,I was just asleep in bed,when they was this huge explosion! (As Chris rants,Angie groans,rolling her eyes. She suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a make out session. Sapphire and Shawn decide to just walk away,and they are intercepted by the rest of the contestants,including Feline,who's hair is reaching her waist now)

Feline: Saph,what the hell happened?! What was that monster?!

Sapphire: Honestly,I don't know myself.

Shawn: Chris seems to be enjoying himself though. (Shawn points to Chris and Angie making out,and most of the contestants watch it blankly)

Keith: Does Chris realize his bathrobe isn't tied?

Feline: Eh,he'll probably figure it out on his own. Come on,let's all go to sleep. (The contestants all murmur in agreement as they go back to their cabins. Sapphire holds Shawn's hand,her set of blue eyes looking into his)

Shawn: What's wrong Sapphire?

Sapphire: It's…nothing,let's go to bed. (Sapphire and Shawn part,neither believing what Sapphire just said as the screen goes to black)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wow,what a chapter! So tell me,who do you think Angie is? An old enemy in disguise? Corentine maybe? Or someone else?<strong>

** Post your reviews on what YOU think. Thanks.**


	5. Episode 5:Arena-the somethingsome bender

**Author's note: **Hi,time for another episode of Twilight Zone. Next episode is Aftermath, and I've been thinking that in that episode, I'll change the format for a test. Okay the enjoy!****

* * *

><p>(A woman wearing a hoodie is shown on Twilight Island)<p>

Woman: Last time on Total Drama Twilight Zone, a demon named Zach kidnapped a bunch of contestants,and we also met a few people, like Shawn, Reese,and Julia, and plus,we learned NOAH has earth powers! Anyway, there's also one mystery: after we found out she has magic, everyone is wondering "who is Angie"? Well,that question will just have to wait, cause a new contestant comes in! (The girl pulls down the hoodie, revealing herself to be Scarlet,only with wavy black hair with purple streaks with dark mascara and eyeliner, light purple eyeshadow and bright red lipstick.) ME! Scarlet, from Season 6! And with me here, it's gonna get a hell of a lot more interesting! Here,on TOTAL! DRAMA! TWILIGHT ZONE!

(Theme Song)

(It is daytime on the island, around morning,and a newly set up speaker system rings through the area around the two cabins.)

Scarlet: (Speaker) Hello old friends, it's Scarlet! I'm back and ready to compete in this next challenge! And for that challenge, please report to the Elmental Arena for this to be explained. Kay, bye! (The Speaker turns off, and bye then all the contestants have walked out of their cabins, only wearing their pajamas,all a bit confused and some excited)

Astrid: Scarlet' s here? She's back in the competion,competing?! WOO-HOO!

Geoff: Yeah, exactly what I was thinking bro! (Geoff and Astrid high five, both grinning ear to ear. Gwen, meanwhile, is annoyed, her arms crossed)

Gwen: Ugh, where's Chris and why didn't you give that message?

Eva: And an arena? What arena?! (Suddenly,all the contestants are transported in a flash of blue into a large, Roman like Arena, and the contestants are right in the middle of it.)

Shawn: This arena. (Sapphire puts her arms around Shawn, slightly scared)

Sapphire: Shawn, where are we? (Heather suddenly yanks Sapphire's hair, causing the girl to yell in pain as her arms go up to her hair to get Heather's fingers out from it.)

Heather: Don't fraternize with the enemies Newbie, you should know the rules! (Heather angrily drags Sapphire away,who waves to her boyfriend mouthing the words "Sorry Shawn")

(Static)

Heather: Honestly,I don't give a crap about any relationships on our team, especially after all that stuff in season 3. I just don't want Shawn and Sapphire getting all "close", I mean this is TOTAL DRAMA, not Total Romance and Gushy stuff! And plus, on this team, I need to find an ally in someone, fast! That loser team Vampires will only last a couple more eliminations before Chris will divide the team up.

(Static)

(Chris arrives and stands in front of the contestants, smirking,, with Angie next to him, texting on her phone, wearing a purple jumpsuit)

Chris: Welcome teams to the Elemental Arena! Blah blah blah, welcome to this challenge, the first to be hosted by me and my hot new girlfriend, Angie! (Angie looks up from her phone briefly, giving a smile and a wave,before going back to texting away to someone,but it seems Chris doesn't notice or doesn't care, as he continues on) Anyways, today, all of the teams will be facing off in an elemental showdown, and in this arena anything can happen! One moment,it's a jungle, next a sand pit with growing towers, next a mountain, and so on! Anyways, all you'll have is your wits and your element, that is,if you HAD any, and since you DON'T, it will be able about 10 times harder! (Chris laughs at this, but that's when Dawn speaks up)

Dawn: Excuse me Chris, but I sense you are not telling us everything. There is a monster living in here,and we must slay it?

Beth: (Gasps) MONSTER?!

Chris: Yep, that's correct! I mean, why do you think we were given this place anyways?! It was once a great training camp for some elementals, the rest of the story is long, involving reincarnations and the struggles between light and dark, and a monster ended up living in here when it was abandoned.

Scott: (Concerned) What does it look like? Is it like some giant rat-deformed person? (Chris shrugs)

Chris: Don't know, no one has ever seen, at least no one LIVING! But look on the bright side, if you manage to catch a glimpse of the monster and live through the agony it'll most likely put you through when you find it, you'll have QUITE the story to tell! (Chris laughs evilly, while the contestants glare at him, still hating him strongly as ever)

Eva: Yeah yeah, how do you get people out?!

Chris: Well, I'll tell you that later. Izzy, Zoey, since the two of you are team captains, you'll come with me to the spectator room, and you won't be able to help AT ALL. (Angle looks up from her phone briefly, and pulls on Chris's sleeve)

Angie: H-Honey,I think the Beth girl needs help. (Angie points to Beth, who is definitely not doing well, hyperventilating into a paper bag, completely freaked out and terrified. Chris sighs, shaking his head, normally this wouldn't bother him, in fact he would probably find it funny! But, with Angie here, and her personality… UGH, he's become soft.)

Chris: Ugh, fine, Beth you're coming too,the rest of YA, get a plan and call out when you're ready!

Gwen: HEY WAIT! What the hell is with Scarlet?!

Chris: Oh, her. Yeah, Scarlet was a high demand contestant after her appearance in season 6.

Angie: Yeah, and because he wanted to prove his innocence.

Chris: (Annoyed) SHUSH! Anyways, from now on, she'll be a member of the Vicious Vampires,and this time, she won't be given ANY special treatment, got it? Okay, no more questions.

(The three teams, except for the two captains and Beth, are then transported away from the arena to the underground facilities underneath, where drama is about to brew…)

**Vicious Vampires**

(The group falls in a jumble on the hard marble floor, in a room that obviously has been abandoned for many years due to it being dirty)

Astrid: Ouch,that hurt!

Gwen: YOU'RE TELLING ME! (Gwen is shown on the bottom of the pile, laying on her stomach with only her hands,head and neck free) I'M THE ONE ON THE BOTTOM OF LITTLE- (Before Gwen says something she regrets, someone whistles loudly, getting their attention. It is Scarlet, who is smirking)

Scarlet: Took you long enough! (Astrid gasps excitedly, jumping off the pile of people)

Astrid: OMIGOSH, SCARLEE! (Astrid runs up to Scarlet and gives her a bone crushing hug, the latter accepting it, grinning)

Scarlet: Astrid, great to see you, glad you were in the finale last season, you did great! (Astrid pulls from Astrid, wanting to fully take in Scarlet's new look. Currently, Scarlet is wearing a black crop top with no leather jacket, dark blue jeans shorts, and black boots that reach her knees)

Astrid: Nice new outfit, anyways, what do you think we should do bout this monster?

Scarlet: Not sure, we don't even know where it could be! All we can do is look out for it and try to be careful. (Ezekiel

Ezekiel: (Nodding) Yeah eh! We should probly' stay in a group, it would be a lot safer.

Gwen: No way, I'd say two groups would be way safer. I mean, in horror movies whole groups are way easier to target! Scarlet, you're going with Zeke and Justin, Astrid and Dawn, you two are coming with me! (Scarlet shrugs)

Scarlet: That sounds cool.

Ezekiel: Sure eh.

Astrid: (Disappointed) Aww…

(Static)

Astrid: Aww,I'm really disappointed I wasn't able to be on the same group as Scarlee, I want some gal-pal time…

(Static)

Gwen: Ugh, finally I'm away from the idiots! (Gwen's eyes widen) Did that sound too mean? (Gwen then shakes her head, continuing with her previous point) Anyways, I really need some support in this team since Duncan left us, Ezekiel and Justin are both pretty much useless, Scarlet isn't someone I'm familiar with yet, and Beth is just a mess, leaving Astrid and Dawn, so I'll have to make the most of this horrible team so we don't end up like Team Victory in season three.

(Static)

**Team E-Scope**

Keith: Come on you idiot, take one for the team already! (Noah shakes his head, face blank with expression, arms crossed)

Noah: No, I don't want to use them.

Owen: Come on buddy, you showed us yesterday and you were great!

Noah: (Throwing his arms up, exasperated) Yeah, but this thing-this arena is different! I've heard of this place in legends. It was created by a sentient gemstone, and It's tests so deadly only the strongest, most experienced embodiments of the elements themselves could beat it!

Shawn: (Annoyed) So basically, you're saying we're not gonna survive this? (Noah groans annoyed)

Noah: Don't have time for this, nor time for describing the deadly death trap we're gonna walk into to. CHRIS, WE'RE READY!

Parker: No,wait Noa- (Suddenly,the group is transported back onto the arena, or presumably WAS the arena, as it is now a giant, thick jungle. The group gasps, when suddenly a strangely placed speaker turns on)

Chris: (Speaker) Like it? I don't even know how to grew that fast! Any ways, you know what to do, search for that monster. But, you can get out if you lose these machines. (A box manifests in front of each team, filled with tiny, handheld machines in them. Each contestant grabs one, and the machines immediately attach to their wrists like a watch) These are GPS trackers to show us where you are and whether you have them on or not. If you lose it or someone gets it off of you, you're out! Sorta like Owen in a few seconds. (The teen who heard his name becomes confused)

Owen: Huh? (Suddenly, the ground under Owen crumbles And Owen falls through it, screaming, as the rest of his team yells in confusion)

Chris:(Laughs) Ah, magic,such a convenient thing! And so funny!

**(Commercial Break Begin)**

**Walsh: Sentience of magical artifacts, something that may seem unlikely but in fact is very possible. Most of the time, this occurs if a soul is trapped within an object such as a mirror by magical forces, and it is rare that an artifact itself manifests a personality. Whichever the case, these sentient artifacts have tremendous powers, though most times they require a host body to make this. They either need an existing person's body or they can make their own if they have the power. It has been often to theorized that the first elementals were originally magic gemstones who materialized into physical forms. Unfortunately, there are many of these magic artifacts that are very evil, and usually the host's mind is destroyed once the sentient artifact possesses them. It is suggested if you find a magical artifact such as this, you must handle it carefully and be cautious around it.**

**(Commercial Break End)**

**Tough Diamonds**

(Niko looks around at where the group are, a rock area near a small waterfall.)

Niko: Huh, looks like we're in a pretty good place,all we need to do is stick together and search as a team.

Heather: (Scoffs) Yeah, no. I'm going on my own. (Heather walks away from the group, holding onto a small bag, causing Feline to raise her eyebrow)

Feline: What's in the bag?

Heather: None of your business, gothic steampunk. (Feline rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. A piece of hair gets in her face, and Feline blows it away as she walks off in a different direction)

Feline: Whatever,I'm going on my own anyway to find Parker.

Geoff: Wait dudette, what about safety in numbers?! I mean, we don't know what'll happen, and it'll probably be safer if we stay here- (Suddenly Geoff is grabbed by an octopus and he screams like a girl as he is flung around, to the horror of his remaining team mates.)

Scott: RUN! (The group darts off in all different directions, and unfortunately Katie isn't lucky, as she is also grabbed by the octopus tentacle and dragged away as she kicked the ground)

(Static)

Niko: Wow. This challenge is just…scary.

(Static)

**Vicious Vampires**

The group is in a tree, climbing down it, when they suddenly hear an animalistic screech, causing the group to flinch.)

Gwen: What the hell?! (Astrid grabs onto the tree, suddenly terrified)

Astrid: N-no, that's-that's not good. It- it sounds like-like a bear. (Astrid falls onto the ground, in fetal position. The rest of her team look very concerned now, what was happening to their team mate)

Scarlet: Is Astrid okay? (Dawn kneels down to Astrid, feeling the girl's temples, halfway closing her eyes) Hey, what the hell are you doing?!

Dawn: I am checking what Astrid is feeling, it seems she has suddenly started experienciencing extremely overwhelming fear and anxiety, she will not be responsive for a while.

(Static)

Scarlet: Anxiety? That doesn't sound at all like Astrid. When I was on the island, she was always so-bubbly and cheerful, and earlier she seemed okay. What's wrong with her.

(Static)

Dawn: (Regretful, with her head down) I feel horrible for now catching this sooner. If I had, maybe I could've stopped this from happening.

(Static)

Gwen: Looks like we're gonna have to carry her. Ezekiel, help me carry her. (Gwen turns to where Ezekiel had been, but is currently not. In fact, it seems as though both Justin and Zeke have disappeared. This fact definitely caused a rise of panic inside Gwen) HEY, where are Justin and Ezekiel?

(Before anyone can answer this question, the ground rumbles,and mountains are starting to magically replace the trees. The girls all scream in terror, Gwen and Scarlet clutching each other and Dawn holding onto Astrid with dear life. Likewise, everyone else in the arena does the same, grabbing onto the ground, trying to hold their feet, like the team only about 50 feet away from the Vicious Vampires)

**Team E-scope**

(The ground shakes as Eva grabs and throws pieces of rubble headed their way , furious)

Eva:'UGH,STUPID ROCKS!

Parker: EVA,LOOK OUT! (Eva turns to see a huge rock huddling at her and prepares to throw it but instead it stops and it thrown through the air by magic.)

Noah: Guys, this is too dangerous, we need to take shelter. (Noah's hands glow yellow, and in mere moments a sphere of Earth surrounds the group, protecting the group from rocks, though the thumps can still be heard.)

Lindsay: Like omigosh NOAH, you saved us!

Noah: Well actually-

Lindsay: You're like-like a hero! (Noah looks at Lindsay slightly surprised, something that isn't like Noah)

Noah: A hero? Well, no one has ever really called me that. (Lindsay tilts her head in an innocent fashion)

Lindsay: Really? But-you like totally saved our lives!

Keith: (Shaking his head) Ugh, shut up Lindsay, you're making a big deal out of nothing.

(Static)

Lindsay: Wow, Noah really saved us back there! He really has changed! (Lindsay suddenly gets a thought, one she deems brilliant) Hey, I have an idea,WOW!

(Static)

Keith: (Shaking his head) I can't believe this, Noah is definitely not a hero. He is just some loser on my team, and Lindsay is just a freaking idiot. Well, I can just focus on that later, right now I have a challenge to win.

(Static)

(Somewhere else in the Arena, Chris is watching what is happening on a TV,while talking on the phone with someone. Apparently, this is an important call. Chris listens to the person intently.)

Chris: Uh-huh? Good, okay bye! (Chris hangs up the phone as Angie sits down next to him, kissing Chris on the cheek.)

Angie: Hey Chris, who was that?

Chris: The Supernatural Inc. Hotline. Yeah,the contestants should NOT have gone into that Arena, according to the arena it is super deadly and a lot of dangerous monsters live in there, and they also said that perhaps only 1/5 of the people sent in there will come out alive! (Angie raises an eyebrow, seeing it strange how he is smiling)

Angie: And why are you happy about this?

Chris: Hey, I'm just surprised the company has a Hotline! It just shows how much they care…anyho, I probably have to warn the contestants Now.

(In the Arena, the sphere protecting the Team E-scope explodes,and the group gasp when they see the environment has changed once again, Now a large cavern)

Shawn: Damn, Chris was right.

Sadie: Wow, this place is so, like creepy. (Suddenly…)

Sapphire: SHAWN! (Shawn turns to see his girlfriend, Sapphire, run up to them, visibly shaken.)

Shawn: Saph?

Sapphire: Shawn, thank goodness I've found you! Geoff and Katie-they're-they've been captured by some monster! I don't even know where the rest of my team is! (Dawn comes up to the group with Gwen and Scarlet, all carrying a weakened Astrid)

Gwen: Crap,we're-we're underground! GET ME OUT OF HERE! (Gwen drops Astrid's feet and starts running around, screaming.)

Parker: Dawn, thank goodness! What can you sense about this cavern?

Dawn: This-this place is full of evil, so much of it. It is using our friends to supply it's power and create a body of it's own.

Eva: DANG IT, WE LOST LINDSAY AND SADIE! (Keith shrugs, not very affected by this.)

Keith: I'm not really surprised by that, actually.

(Static)

(Niko sits down, shaking his head)

Niko: Thank God I got through that! But now, I have no idea where the others are! Hopefully I'll find them, and I hope they're all okay, especially Astrid…(Niko pauses for a few seconds, before finally realizing what he had said) N-not that I like her THAT way…well, maybe… (Niko rubs his shoulder, nervously)

(Static)

(The speaker crackles to life as Chris speaks through it)

Chris: (Speaker) Hey contestants,so change of plans, apparently the monster is too deadly to handle. Now the challenge is to get out alive. First team to do so is the winner. (Astrid, who has suddenly gained her second wind, standing up)

Astrid: No, we aren't gonna leave our friends behind! Right guys?! We're gonna fight!

?: Oh are you? (Suddenly, the ground rumbles and from it comes a woman, standing menacingly and looking at the contestants evilly.)

Chris:…Well,this has been the shortest season EVER! Chris out! (The speaker turns off.)

**(Commercial Break Begin)**

**Walsh: Hello, I'm back. Earlier, I was talking about Magical Artifacts, and I will in fact show you one myself. (Walsh takes out a scroll, a very old one too.) This was found 10 years ago on Boney Island, and foretells of a prophecy almost as old as time in an ancient language. "The Dark Star shall rise above the ashes with the the King of all Demons by her side and an army, and the period of serenity shall be abruptly ended. The Sorceress of Light will marry the Man of Many Faces, and the Earth, the Wind, The Water, and Fire will rise to defeat the Darkness. But in end, the Embodiment of Laughter will commit a sacrifice most precious. She will ask for nothing in return, and for her selflessness have the fortune of the gods, but when the time comes she shall knock 4 times*¹!" (Walsh sets down the scroll, smiling lightly) Interesting, right? Many people speculate that this Sorceress of Light is Kepi, one of the most powerful and righteous witches of all time, but we cannot be sure of anything, eh? This was written on magic paper, meaning anything written on it will eventually become true. No one knows who wrote it, but one thing for sure, one day it shall be true.**

**(Commercial Break End) **

and the woman walks slowly towards the group)

Parker: W-who are you?!

Woman: People call me many things, but I call myself the Angel of Death. (The Angel of Death can now be seen as a woman with a slender build, pale skin, with stringy knotted black hair reaching her waist, and electric blue eyes. She is not wearing any clothing, but her body is one like the outer anatomy Barbie doll, with a black,heart shaped-cut Crystal on her chest.)

Shawn: What do you want with our friends?!

Angel of Death: Want? What does everyone want? Power, and with your friends life essence, I will gain so much more strength.

Scarlet: YOU BETTER STOP THIS! These are innocent people you are dealing with!

Angel of Death: Stop? Oh dear, I'm just getting started! (The gem of the Angel's chest, and a blue mist comes from it, and forms into blue avatars of three familiar contestants,Sapphire, Noah,and Astrid. The look-alikes' eyes glow black for a second before turning bright red. The group backs away, all of them freaked out)

Astrid: Is this weird, or scary?

Parker: BOTH! (The Noah clone hisses in the direction of Eva, which makes her pretty angry)

Eva: AWW WHAT?! BRING IT NERDS*²!

Dawn: Remember, stay together!

Angel of Death: Yes my children, stay together. (The Angel of Death summons more copies of the contestants before the two groups clash-well,except Dawn and Astrid leave before anyone notices.

(Static)

Astrid: I do like helping, but I had a feeling that if I had, I wouldn't have really been any help.

(Static)

Dawn: I am glad that Astrid came with me. I know that if she had fought…(Dawn shivers, scared about the possibility of what could of happened)I'm just glad Astrid will be okay, we'll come with a game plan.

(Static)

(Meanwhile, Zoey watches on the monitor what is unfolding, sighing whistfully)

Zoey: I wish I could be out there…

Heather: And you will! (Surprised, Zoey turns to see Heather in the doorway,only different. Different as in dressed as Zoey, right down to wearing foundation to make her skin more tan and a red wig that is in the same hairstyle as Zoey)

Zoey: Heather? Why are you dressed like me?

Heather: Listen,I like you, you remind me of me, so much potential, and I want to see how you'll adapt in this situation. I'll stay here and trick Chris if he comes to check.

Zoey: Okay? Wow,you are really nice.

Heather: (Rolling her eyes) Just…don't look to deep into this. Listen, here, this is for strength. (Heather hands Zoey a green apple,one that was in her bag)

Zoey: Wow, thanks Heather, well bye. (Zoey takes a bite of the apple, licking her lips) This is good, really sweet! (Zoey runs off, leaving Heather in the room.)

(Static)

(Zoey is eating the Apple Heather gave to her, smiling)

Zoey: (Swallowing) I have to admit, I was a little skeptical of Heather in the beginning, but it seems as though she has a really sweet side deep down. Just goes to show you everyone has kindness in them.

**(Yeah, I think that opinion will change soon,haha…) **

(Static)

(Mike is sitting on a rock, holding his knee in pain,when to his luck, Niko finds him)

Niko: Mike! Man,thank God I found ya!

Mike: Niko! Where's our team?

Niko: I don't know. Is your knee okay? (Mike looks down at his knee,wincing)

Mike: No, it's cut deep. (Niko takes a piece of his pants leg and rips it off)

Niko: Here dude, I think you need it more to stop the bleeding. ( Mike nods and accepts it:

Mike: Thanks. (Mike starts to wrap it around his knee, and Niko sits next to Mike,smiling)

Niko: You know, I always liked you in Season 4,you were really awesome.

Mike: Thanks,I really liked you in Season 6, too bad you went out so early for a concussion.

Niko: Eh, I don't like to think about the past negatively.

Mike: (Smiling) That's good, look to the future. So, do you have any feelings for anyone? (Niko thinks about it, before blushing)

Niko: W-well, I'm not quite sure yet, but I think- I think I really like Astrid.

Zoey: YOU DO?! (Mike and Niko jump when they see Zoey behind them, looking surprised)

Niko: Z-zoey?

(Static)

Zoey: EEEEEE,I KNEW NIKO LIKED ASTRID! ASTRIKO FOREVER!

(Static)

Mike: (Smiling) Yeah, Zoey was a big Astrid and Niko follower during the season 6 thing. She says it's because they remind her of us, Niko being the sweet caring guy and Astrid the jokey nice girl, she says they're perfect for each other.

(Static)

(Zoey nods excitedly)

Zoey: Yeah, I can't believe you have a crush on Astrid!

Mike: Wait, how are you here? I thought Chris didn't allow you to compete in this challenge? (Zoey's eyes dart around nervously, and gives a smile)

Zoey: That's…not important. Anyways, I know where the others are,but we need to act fast. Dawn and Astrid are around here somewhere around here,and we need to find them.

Dawn: No need to look. (The three all scream when they see Dawn and Astrid have mysteriously appeared)

Mike: SERIOUSLY, HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!

Astrid: I actually have NO IDEA! (Suddenly a screech erupts through the cavern,and it starts to deteriorate and rocks start falling)

Niko: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Dawn: The arena is deteriorating, the Angel of Death must be weakening. Quickly, our friends are hidden within about 50 feet south, go find them. (Zoey runs off, determined)

Zoey: You guys look, I'm going take down this Angel!

(Static)

(Zoey cracks her knuckles, smiling)

Zoey: I'm pretty tough from season 4 and 5,and if there's one thing I've learned from this show, it's that sometimes you have to kick butt to win! This is one of those times.

(Static)

(The Angel of Death laughs maniacally as she watches her creations fight the contestants)

Zoey: HEY ANGEL!

Angel of Death: Huh? (Zoey then sucker punches the Angel of Death,who is very taken aback by this, so much so that her creations turn back to blue liquid.)

Zoey: HA,TAKE THAT YOU MEANIE! (The Angel of Death looks at Zoey shocked, feeling some blood come from her nose. Then, the Angel starts laughing, grabbing Zoey by her wrists, who struggles to get out of the grip. Suddenly, electricity comes from the Angel's hands,shocking Zoey with pain, and the girl screams as she feels energy pour from her)

Angel of Death: HAHAHA,SO MUCH ESSENCE, SO MUCH ENERGY! And now… (The Angel lets go of Zoey, who falls to the ground, still dazed. The Angel's handles crackle with blue energy) now, this power is finally mine. (The Angel of Death teleports away,And the whole cavern disappears, leaving the contestants all dazed)

Cody: ZOEY! (Cody helps Zoey up,who is dazed) Are you okay? (Zoey is silent for a few seconds, leaning against Cody,before nodding.)

Zoey: Y-yeah,I'm-I'm fine.

Chris: YOU! (Chris drives up to the group, angry, in Angie's jeep. Angie appears to be angry as well, only so because Chris is angry) Did you REALLY think I wouldn't find out about your little trick!

Zoey: C-Chris,I-

Chris: No! In fact, because of this your team automatically loses the challenge! And as of right now, there will be no immunity for captains! See you at elimination! (Zoey gulps as Chris drives off,nervous)

(Static)

Mike: (Sighs) Zoey told me about what happened, and I feel bad for her. Heather obviously tricked Zoey, and I can't let that happen again.

(Static)

Heather: So, Mike wants me gone, so he tells everyone else to vote Heather? (Heather laughs,crossing her arms) I don't think so Mikey!

(Static)

(Heather continues to laugh as she leaves the confessional, walking into the nighttime,unaware that Beth had been listening the whole time.)

(Static)

Beth: (Gasps) What's Heather planning?! This isn't going to be good,I just hope Zoey will be okay.

(Static)

**Tough Diamonds**

(At the elimination ceremony, everyone except Zoey and Heather have a marshmallow. For some odd reason, Heather was still dressed exactly like Zoey, right down to the foundation and wig. Chris stands in front of the girls, one marshmallow remaining)

Chris:-And so the rest of you holding a marshmallow is safe. Heather, Zoey, one of you will be going home tonight. You had a brilliant strategy, yet it failed because on both of your parts. (Both girls glance at each other. Zoey rubs her neck, feeling it tighten up a bit,while Heather watches her.) Heather,you are overall disliked,hated,and are considered ruthless competitor, BUT you are also a brilliant one,who stupidly threw the challenge. Zoey, you are the team leader, but that fact won't save you in THIS possible elimination, since you also followed Heather and threw the challenge. (While Chris explained this, Zoey suddenly felt her throat closing up, barely allowing her to breath. The redhead grabbed her throat in agony, gasping for breath, desperately calling for help, but only creating coughing and gagging noises. This causes Chris to pause briefly in his speech,as well as the rest of the team) Um…are you okay? (Heather turns to Chis, having a believable look of innocence)

Heather: (Mimicking Zoey's voice) Oh, don't worry Chris,she's probably fine. **Heather **is probably trying to delay things and stir up sympathy.

**(Ooh, Heather,what are you up to?)**

(As the rest of the team murmurs and nods to this, agreeing this is probably right, Zoey is completely taken aback, and is able to say a muffled "WHAT?!". What was going on,why was Heather doing this? Zoey started trying to tell them the truth, telling them SHE was Zoey, but it was all garbled and didn't make sense)

Chris: Have NO IDEA what you're saying or what happened to you, and that really doesn't matter Heather, cause you have been eliminated! Zoey, you're safe! (Heather catches the marshmallow, giving a false sweet smile, while the real Zoey gasps, and in fact starts bawling, falling to the ground. "Zoey" stands up, faking a look of scared-ness, and nuzzles up to Mike, who accepts this and hugs her, thinking he is comforting his scared girlfriend at seeing the pitiful performance of a desperate competitor. Little does he know, he is being played…)

(Static)

(Heather is sitting in the confessional, still wearing her Zoey clothing but has the wig off, her hair in a ponytail)

Heather: (Smirking) Ha, those suckers! They were completely fooled by ME! You're probably wondering how this was possible, well,I knew that there was only ONE way to get all the way to the merge, by taking another contestant' s place. Zoey was an obvious candidate of course, not only does she have tons of loser friends, a boyfriend, and the whole team following her, but she looks incredibly similar to moui, albeit not as pretty. During the challenge, I found a weird green apple thing that I remember Zeke or something saying would make Your throat swell up and would probably take a while to affect you. And so after that, everything was obvious…

(Static)

(Zoey is now in the cannon, as "Zoey", hugging Mike, and the rest of the team are at the bottom of the cannon)

"Zoey": Bye Heather, hope you and Al will be happy now that you're eliminated, sorry that you have to go. (Real Zoey starts crying some more, and once again tries to tell them that she is the real Zoey, but to no avail, as it comes out garbled)

Chris: Wow, wish I could understand her. It sounds REALLY important! Well, oh well! (Chris turns on the cannon, which shoots Zoey out, with the girl screaming as she is blasted off to who knows where. "Zoey" and Mike smile, holding hands, as the rest of their team leaves)

Mike: Well, at least now things will probably be better…

"Zoey": Yeah,thanks for having my back down their Mike. No one has ever done something like that for me before. I think-I think I really do love you. (Mike blushes, smiling)

Mike: Y-you do? ("Zoey" doesn't respond, but instead puts her arms around his and starts kissing him,and soon Mike returns the kiss, as they stand in the moonlight. Somehow, Mike feels this, what is happening, is wrong, but he just pushes it down, just believing it to be a feeling)

* * *

><p>(Static)<p>

Mike: I'm voting for Heather! She's the main reason we've lost, so it's pretty obvious!

(Static)

Sapphire: I-I vote Heather,of course.

(Static)

Geoff: Heather dude,such a party pooper! And plus, she's pretty mean, so between her and Zoey, Zoey is better to keep her around!

(Static)

Niko: Heather: she's not a nice person.

(Static)

Feline: I'm voting Heather! I mean, I woke up from being knocked out just to have lost?! That's not cool!

(Static)

Heather: I am not voting, you'll see soon enough why. (Heather laughs)

(Static)

Scott: Well,it's a pretty tough call,so I'll just vote Katie. Annoying,am I right?

(Static)

Zoey: Heather,obviously. Once she's gone, the team can continue on and be better.

(Static)

Cody: Heather, totally.

(Static)

Katie: Like omigosh, Heather is so mean, she's like the most evil person ever. So I like totally have to vote for her!

(Static)

Votes-

Heather-8

Katie-1

None-1

**Exclusive Clip: **

(Zoey lands screaming as she crashes into a park somewhere in Paris, France. The people start running away, And Zoey stumbles onto the ground, choking and grabbing her throat. A Mime walks over to her,making signals on asking what's wrong)

Zoey:'W-WAT-ER! (The mime nods and takes out a water bottle,opening it for Zoey. She immediately gulps it down, and the sensation gives her throat the needed relief. After a few seconds, Zoey takes in for gulps of breath, glad that her throat was open again) T-thank you,so much! Oh-oh crap,I-I need to get back to the Island, quick! Can you tell me where I can get to the airport! (The mime points upwards and makes hand signals of planes, Zoey nodding) Yes,yes I know planes! You know what,it's okay. I'm going to go back to the island and back to Mike,no matter what. (The mime nods,before taking out some money) Is-is that for me? (The Mime nods,handing it to Zoey, who is grateful) Wow,thank you, so much! Goodbye! (Zoey runs off,ready to go on this quest. Unknown to her, the Mime disappears in a puff of pink clouds once she leaves, after smiling.)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: GOD,THAT ENDING! Really got you,right?<strong>

**References: **

**1. Like the Prophecy in "Doctor Who",when it says "he will knock 4 times".**

**2. Something Amethyst said in Watermelon Steven, from the show Steven Universe.**


	6. Episode 6: Almost Breather Episode

Chris: Last time on Total Drama, our contestants entered a arena that was deadly dangerous, and awesome! A lot of contestants were captured one by one, and the remaining contestants had to defeat this Angel of Death,who escaped, so yeah, overall it was a pretty strange episode here. And in the end, the Vicious Vampires had managed to gain a new member, Scarlet, while not losing. Team E-scope's Noah showed off his powers, and Shawn and Sapphire have learned something about competition and dating not mixing. And Heather and Zoey had a plan that lost them the challenge, Heather took the blame because of Zoey, but Heather became Zoey and got the real Zoey eliminated! Will Zoether get caught, will Shawnphire survive? Can I come up with mashed names as fast as I can say them? Find out right now here on TOTAL! DRAMA! TWILIGHT ZONE!

(Theme song)

(It is currently nighttime at Twilight Island. In the darkness of the night, a young woman sits beside a small pond, resting. Suddenly, she hears rusting in the bushes, and stands up, suspicious. The woman takes out a knife from the black winter coat she wore)

Woman: Who…is there? (Suddenly, the woman is slammed against a tree, and the Angel of Death comes out)

Angel of Death: Silence, Alyssa, where is Zachary?

Zach: Right behind you missy. (Zach appears behind the Angel, who grabs him and slams him against a boulder, while Zach smirks) Nice to meet you, interesting gem on your chest. (Zach taps the gem on the Angel's chest, who glares at him)

Angel of Death: Shut up, the name is Angel. I have heard of you, and I want your help to take down those children living among the soil of this island.

Zach: Huh, you hate em' too? And you want to work together?

Angel: Exactly. And I have one person in mind to focus on: You see she has a sickness that we can exploit, if we play our cards right.

Zach: Interesting, I'm listening.

* * *

><p>(It is now almost sunrise,and Mike walks out of the cabin, stretching and yawning)<p>

Mike: HEY! Zoey,I'm gonna go out with Scott and Niko to fish, Scott says he has some technique for it. Wanna come?

"Zoey": (Coughing) Oh, not right now. I'll find you later. (Mike smiles, believing "Zoey")

Mike: Okay, see you later! (Mike runs off, and when he has left, "Zoey" peeks her head out of the door. Seeing no one around or awake, "Zoey" creeps up to a drawer and opens it. Smirking, she takes out what she knew was there from Feline dying her hair and cutting it. Many colors of different hair dye and a pair of scissors. She takes the scissors out as well as red hair dye, the same color as Zoey's hair.)

Feline: ACCKKK! ("Zoey" jumps, looking around, looking outside. Luckily, it is only Feline, who was making out with Parker against the cabin) You bite my tongue dude!

Parker: Oops, sorry. (Parker looks up, seeing "Zoey" before she can hide) Zoey? What are you doing with a pair of scissors and hair dye? ("Zoey"'s mind races, starting to freak out a little on the inside)

"Zoey": Oh, yeah, please don't tell Mike but-I-my hair is dyed…

Feline: (Smirking) HA! I already knew that sweetie! Don't worry Zo, you can borrow it, just give the scissors back so Park here can give me a haircut. ("Zoey" smiles, relaxed,giving a small nod before walking towards the confessional.)

Parker: You know, I kinda like your hair-(Before Parker continues Feline starts the make out session once again)

(Static)

(Heather takes off her wig, sighing in relief before she locks the door)

Heather: Thank God Feline bought it! I can't believe how much the people on this team trust Zoey, I could get used to it. But first off,I need to complete my transformation as "Zoey". Since Zoey is who knows where right now I'm safe, but I still need to keep up this charade to act exactly like Zoey and take no chances, like this wig. And I know what I need to do, I have brown contacts,now I know what to do, for the money.

(Static)

(Later in the morning, all the teams are sitting in a large group around a fire, eating berries and fish. Stories are being told around it, and seems everyone is just relaxing and enjoying themselves. Some notable things happening is Sapphire and Shawn snuggling, Sadie and Katie and Lindsay and Beth are chattering away, Parker cutting Feline's hair, and Mike telling a story that occurred only 40 minutes earlier.)

Mike: So then, Scott caught the fish with his teeth, and it turns out it was a catfish,and-well, let me give you the jist of it, he got a bite about-

"Zoey": Hey Mike. ("Zoey" sits next to Mike, smiling, her hair down to her shoulders and without a flower, her hair a little brighter red than usual)

Mike: Hey Zoey, you look good. Hey, did you dye your hair,I smell chemicals.

Zoey: (Laughing) Of course I didn't, I'm a natural redhead. So, what's for breakfast?

Niko: Salmon and Blueberries.

Geoff: Man dude, it is such a relief that nasty Heather is gone, am I right dudes?

Lindsay: Like totally, she got what she deserved!

Beth: (Not fully believing it) Yeah…

(Static)

Beth: Honestly, I don't trust "Zoey" right now, cause I have a feeling she isn't who she says she is. I mean, Heather and Zoey look pretty alike, what if Heather tricked Zoey and took her place?

(Static)

(Suddenly, the fire is put out by Chef with a bucket of water, and all the contestants complain at this,not liking how their fire was put out)

Geoff: AWW,come on dude!

Scarlet: Yeah, we were using that fire!

Chef: Challenge time campers! (Chef walks away, and the contestants are suddenly teleported somewhere else,and now they are sitting in the bleachers of a stage)

Eva: WHAT?! Teleported again?! Is this like become a running gag?! (All the lights turn on, showing that they are right in the middle of a large, life sized board game of bright colors, and a large wheel with the numbers 1 through 10 on it, and a stack of large cards beside it. Chris flies in on a jetpack, smirking)

Chris: WELCOME TO OUR BEST CHALLENGE YET: THE GAME! OF! DRAMA! A total, real life board game with more pain than you could imagine! And this game is very special, because, thanks to Zoey, this will be a reward challenge. But in this challenge, each team will end up losing ONE member, ending up in three eliminations even for the winning team! (Everyone gasps, all in shock and in anger)

Noah: HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Shawn: IT ISN'T FAIR!

Chris: Yeah? Well LIFE isn't fair! And you can all thank Zoey for it!

(Static)

Feline: Ugh, jerk…

(Static)

Keith: I can't believe it, Zoey is so in the doghouse-cathouse-whatever! Point is,she is going down after this!

(Static)

Chris: Okay, so here's how it'll work. 2 people from each team will start the game. Through the game, Chef will spin the wheel for each team and that's how many spaces they'll walk. Each space has an individual challenge or a situation you'll have to perform,and you get a point. If you fail, you get no points which is-well,kinda obvious. On Red Spaces, my girl Angie will pull a wild card of what could happen. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins the reward!. So, who from each team is going?

"Zoey": ME AND MIKE WILL GO! (Mike raises an eyebrow, slightly confused by his "girlfriend"'s loud voice)

(Static)

Heather: Oh please,I couldn't risk not being in the game. If I don't compete or at least try to be "helpful",they could be suspicious.

(Static)

Chris: Okay, Team E-scope?

Izzy: OOOO, ME ME ME!

Noah: Izzy, of course you're gonna compete! (Keith ponders for a while, before smirking)

Keith: I'll go, only to get this over with.

Scarlet: And me and Astrid will go for our team.

Astrid: YEAH, GO TEAM GIRL!

(Static)

Astrid: WOOHOO,THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME! It'll be the first time me and Scarlet have hung out since Season 6! And I am super stoked, since before we only hung out for like 3 challenges,or maybe it was 4? (Astrid frowns,trying to remember the answer but coming up with nothing) Come to think of it, I can't really remember much from season 6. Huh… (Astrid doesn't talk for a few seconds, until finally she smiles at the camera, resuming the giddy behavior she had earlier) Anyways, super excited!

(Static)

(The 3 pairs go to the starting line, which is lined with glowing lights. Chris stands beside it, smiling)

Chris: Diamonds, since you guys lost last time, you guys spin first! (Chris winks at Chef, and Chef nods, and spins the wheel, wearing a pink, woman's dress, a pink chef's hat and heels. After a while, the spinner lands on 4)

Mike: Okay,4. (The two hold hands and count the steps they walk on- one red, one blue, one yellow, and the last Orange. When they stop there, a bell rings, and a sign pops out)

"Zoey": Challenge 3- Defeat the Minotaur? (Suddenly a minotaur standing on his hind-legs comes from a hole and roars. This attempted attack ends quickly with "Zoey" kicks it in the balls, and it winces, falling to the ground) Really, that's it? Come on give me something hard! (Mike looks at "Zoey", shocked, and his girlfriend looks at him weirdly) What?

(Static)

Mike: That…was…so cool! I've never seen Zoey act like that, she's so badass!

(Static)

**(Commercial Break Begin)**

**Walsh: The Spirit World- somewhere where we can only go in our mental forms. A place where the spirits, the souls of dead, and other supernaturals reside. It cannot be accessed by normal means, but it can be done through rituals and spells of the highest power. However, there is also a sickness- called Randall's Blight- in which the mind is transported to the spirit world, sometime after a disastrous event. In this event, the mind is most vulnerable to brainwashing and other diseases, in which death could occur. It was officially discovered in 1893, in which a whole college was infected with this and were in a coma like state for 2 months except for Professor Randall Alex of Doctorate. Luckily, he also discovered a potion that would cure this blight. However, it is still dangerous, and if one believes he or she suffers from Randall's Blight, they must get medical help immediately from Supernatural Inc. Hotline.**

**(Commercial Break End)**

(Scarlet is tapping her foot, waiting for the pair's turn, when she hears Astrid wince in pain. She turns to see her friend rubbing her temples in pain, a very unusual frown on her face)

Scarlet: Astrid?

Astrid: Nnnn, Yeah?

Scarlet: Are you…okay?

Astrid: (Nodding) Yeah, yeah, of course I am. I just feel… sick. Not sure why.

Scarlet: Oh, well…look on the bright side, the challenge will be over soon. (At this point, it is shown the game has progressed in the last hour or so. Astrid and Scarlet are luckily in the lead, with "Zoey" and Mike close behind, and Izzy and Keith are last, due to not being able to co-operate well)

Astrid: Y-yeah, I guess.

Chris: ALRIGHT, next up is the Vampires! Chef! (Chef nods and spins the wheel, landing on an 8. Astrid and Scarlet both smile)

Astrid: Yeah, 8 spaces. (Astrid and Scarlet walk these spaces, when suddenly a space tile ahead of them opens up, releasing a blue beast with no eyes. This shocks everyone, including Chris)

Chris: What the-? (Angie runs away screaming as smaller blue beasts follow her, and Chef tries climbing the wheel to get away from the blue beasts.)

Astrid: Oh-oh God!

Scarlet: ASTRID, WE NEED TO RUN! (Astrid nods, and Scarlet grabs Astrid's hand, dragging her away)

Astrid: O-okay, I feel woozy… (Astrid passes out, falling right on her face, and drags Scarlet down with her, who yelps. Luckily, Gwen and Keith both help Scarlet up and grab Astrid, who is currently out cold.)

Gwen: Come on, we need to get out of here!

Keith: WHERE'S the exit?!

(Static)

Keith: Yeah, so turns out we were somewhere in the woods, and it took an hour to get back to camp. Not a very good deal for someone carrying a 106 pound girl who drools when she's asleep.

(Static)

Heather: Yeah, one hand, a part of me felt concerned for Astrid and hoping she would get better, since she was pretty nice to me when we first met, despite knowing who I was. But then I realize she's a threat since she got into the finale last season and is very stupid person like everyone else here, so I'm…conflicted.

(Static)

Scarlet: Man, what was with Astrid back there? Why did she just pass out? And what the hell were those blue things? Wow, I can't believe that she had to deal with things like this a whole season!

(Static)

(Back at camp, Astrid is laying on a bed, still knocked out, with many of the contestants around her)

Mike: What do you think happened to her?

Dawn: (Sighing) I've seen this before, to my own mother. It's called Randall's Blight. It is an infection which occurs some time after events so terrifying, that the mind starts to have flashbacks of it, causing loss of consciousness and anxiety spikes.

Parker: Don't you mean Post Tramatic Stress Disorder?

Dawn: No! It isn't like that. When it gets really bad, it can cause one's mind to go into the spirit realm, only to brought back by a potion only I can make. She will be fine, until then, just-go out.

Keith:'GET OUT LOSERS! (Slowly, many of the contestants stream out,except for Niko, Keith, and Scarlet. Scarlet turns to Keith, concerned)

Scarlet: Listen, you guys can leave, I can-

Niko: We aren't leaving, Astrid's our friend too.

Keith: (Crossing his arms) Yeah. And also, I feel weird not knowing about Astrid.

**Vicious Vampires**

(Beth, Ezekiel, and Gwen face each other at the campfire pit, where no one else is currently)

Gwen: Okay, let's face facts. Right now, our team is only 6 players, so we need to kick off the weakest link on this team. (Beth gasps, scared)

Beth: ME?! (Gwen face palms herself, shaking her head)

Gwen: No, not you, if it was I wouldn't have told you to meet me here. It's Justin!

Beth: Justin? Are you sure?

Gwen: Yes, I'm SURE! He's way to vain dude, and he's too lazy!

Ezekiel: I agree, cause Justin has been sitting there about five minutes and haven't said anything eh! He's just starin' at the mirror! (It is at that point that the three notice Justin who was sitting RIGHT THERE, staring at his reflection)

Justin: I'm actually okay with being eliminated, Dawn was being too…changy to me.

Gwen: …Okay.

(Meanwhile, "Zoey" watches as Katie walks by herself on the beach, running her plan through her mind one more time before running up to Katie.)

"Zoey": Hey Katie, how are you doing?

Katie: (Smiling) Great Zoey, just walking around.

"Zoey": Listen, I got to tell you something. ("Zoey" rubs her back, feigning nervousness) And…I'm not sure how to tell you it Katie. (She looks up and Katie actually believing her, looking concerned)

Katie: What is it?

"Zoey": (Sighing) Last night, I was in the confessional when I overheard Chris on the phone, talking to the producers. Turns out, he wants to eliminate you and Sadie by rigging the votes.

Katie: What?! Why?

"Zoey": I have no idea, you've been so nice, and I'm sure Sadie is great too! But there's still a chance.

Katie: Really?

"Zoey": Yeah, Chris said that you were "more annoying", which in my opinion you're not. So I'm thinking if you were eliminated, that would be enough?

Katie: Really? I don't know, are you sure?

"Zoey": Come on Katie,you're my friend, why would I lie? (Katie thinks about this. It is true, I mean, the Zoey she knew wouldn't lie to her friends, only suggest things if that's the absolute only option she can think of. Unfortunately, Katie didn't know who this "Zoey" really was, so she decided what the redhead said was right)

Katie: Okay, I believe you, thanks for this. (Katie hugs "Zoey", who is taken aback at first, but accepts it, smiling genuinely)

"Zoey": No problem Katie, I want to help you. (Katie smiles and runs away)

Katie: SEE YOU AT THE BONEFIRE CEREMONY! ("Zoey" nods, waving back)

(Static)

Katie: I'm really glad Zoey told me that, she's a really good friend and I know her heart is good-intended.

(Static:

Heather: Ugh, I can't believe it, that loser Katie hugged me! And I-I actually liked it! (Heather grabs her hair, shocked) Ugh what is going on? Am I actually starting to like Katie? Get a grip on yourself, you need to win!

(Static)

Parker: I've been accounting for everything that Astrid say on the island, and I believe it should've started either when Mildred almost killed her or when she almost died falling off that mountain. But, I haven't yet account for the other instances, and there is one instance where all the instances could've built up over time and-

Chris: (Speaker) Voting Time!

Parker: Oh man, gotta go!

(Static)

(Keith, Scarlet and Niko are gone from the cabin Astrid is residing in, when Dawn enters in through the window, with a blue bottle. Dawn goes up to Astrid, opening the bottle)

Dawn: Don't worry Astrid, you'll be just fine. (Dawn pours the bottle's liquid contents onto Astrid's head, and a pink mist comes from her head. Astrid groans, shaking her head as she wakes up, coughing)

Astrid: Gah, what the heck, why's my head wet?!

Dawn: Don't worry, I've brought you back and everything is just fine. Now, we'll just take you to Zach and-

Astrid: What? No, not Zach, Zach-he-wait, Zach? Listen, just take me to Keith and the others.

Dawn: Sorry, can't do that. (Dawn chuckles as she transforms into the Angel of Death, causing Astrid to gasp.)

Astrid: You! You stay the heck away from me!

Angel of Death: What,it didn't work? That potion was supposed to make you trust us.

Astrid: What? Where's Dawn? I need to get out of here! (Astrid runs out the door, followed closely by Angel)

Angel of Death: You come back!

(At the elimination ceremony, Chris is counting the votes, and is smirking widely, while the contestants watch nervously)

Chris: Oh, man! Wow, these are real interesting. Okay, votes are in, the contestant going home for the Tough Diamonds are…

…

Katie! (Everyone gasps, shocked)

Sadie: What, why?

Geoff: Yeah, none of us voted for her.

Chris: Yep, and that's the really interesting thing, turns out most of the team voted go for Cody!

Cody: WHAT?! Guys, how could you?!

(Static)

Mike: Cody is cool, but he was the "weakest" person on our team. I hope he understands.

(Static)

Katie: But I'm the one eliminated, right? Since I voted for myself?

Chris: Actually, I think that I'll let the other teams off the hook, and let both Cody and Katie be eliminated!

Cody: AWW MAN!

Sadie: But Katie, why would you vote for yourself?

Katie: Because I heard- ("Zoey" covers Katie's mouth before th girl could finish, smiling nervously)

"Zoey": She must've hit her head during the challenge.

Astrid: OH MY GOD! (Astrid runs past the group screaming, as the Angel of Death chases her)

Angel of Death: COME BACK HERE YOU TWERP! (The contestants and Chris all stay silent for the while)

Chris: I don't know what's up with that, but I don't care right now.

(Cody and Katie are shown in the cannon, both wearing helmets)

Katie: Sadie wait! I think I was like, tricked! The person who tricked me is- (Katie and Cody are suddenly blasted out of the Cannon, both screaming)

Chris: Huh, too bad. What's next for our contestants? What's going on with Astrid? And will it-(It suddenly starts snowing, and Chris looks at it confused) Uhh, will theae strange happenings be important? Find out-(The winds start becoming deafening as the snow starts picking up) HERE! ON TOTAL! DRAMA! TWI-

(The screen suddenly turns to the rainbow screen, cutting Chris off. However, before the episode ends, the Feed it redirected to the frozen lake from episode 3. It has many black and blue cracks within in, and from it, a ice blue hand comes out, grabbing onto the ice to support herself. Finally, she was free…)

* * *

><p>VOTES:<p>

**Team E-scope**

Keith: Owen

Sadie: Eva

Lindsay: Eva

Owen: Eva

Shawn: Owen

Parker: Owen

Eva: Owen

Izzy: Keith

Noah: Keith

Supposed to be eliminated-Owen

**Vicious Vampires**

Scarlet: Justin

Ezekiel: Justin

Justin: Justin

Gwen: Justin

Beth: Justin

Astrid: None, was knocked out

Supposed to be eliminated- Justin

**Tough Diamonds**

Geoff: Cody

Mike: Cody

Zoey AKA Heather: Katie

Katie: Katie

Niko: None(Didn't want to vote off any friends)

Feline: Cody

Sapphire: Cody

Cody: Katie

Eliminated- Katie and Cody

**Exclusive Clip: **

(Cody and Katie fall onto a hill, rolling over the grass screaming, before landing into a pond, getting soaked. Katie spits out water, taking off her helmet)

Katie: Oh my gosh, like where the heck are we? (Cody looks around, when he sees something very shocking, his eyes going to pinpoints)

Cody: I think we landed in Las Vegas.

Katie: Really? How do you-(Cody grabs Katie's hand and points where right next to them, is the bottom of the Niagra Falls) Whoa…incredible.

Cody: This is great! Think of what we can do! I mean we're both 18, we can get alcohol, go to the slot machines-

Katie: Actually, I'm still 16-

Cody: STILL?!

Katie: And secondly, I'm pretty sure you can only get alcohol and gamble if you're 21.

Cody: Aw,really?

Katie: Sorry. (Suddenly, a shark pops up from the Falls, grinning evilly)

Cody: What the- a shark?

Katie: Looks like Chris didn't get rid of all of them! RUN! (The two run away screaming as the shark tries to follow them)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please Review! <strong>


	7. TDTZ Thanksgiving Stuff

**Author's note: Hello, this isn't exactly apart of the episode, it's just there for the holidays. Thanksgiving is a great day, but it's more than about food, it's about giving thanks, like how I'm thankful for my family and the way I am. And here, I'm gonna show you all thanks-my viewers, to show you the contestants' thanks. Enjoy, review, and happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

><p>November 27th, that time of year again, Thanksgiving. A time to spend relaxing with family, eating food right? Not for the current cast of season 7 Total Drama. Chris hadn't allowed them to leave the island for even 3 days to spend with their family, due to his excuse of not having funds. And so the day was spent on the island, with a winter storming blowing hard through the camp.<p>

However, when Angie came to pick up Chris for a date and saw the contestants still there, she wanted to know why. Once Chris explained, she just looked at him, before giving him a prompt slap on the face.

An hour later, the whole camp, even Chef was at Angie's home, which was quite large and warm, with all of the classic foods, mashed potatoes,yams, Turkey, ham, and all the fixings!

It wasn't romantic as Angie had wanted it to be initially, but she had one thing to be thankful for: That she had love and was helping others be happy on this special day she spent so many other times with a close friend or 3.

* * *

><p>All of the contestants had something they were thankful for, each one, and both Chris and Chef did too, to name a few:<p>

Chris was thankful that he had all his money and had a hot, cool girlfriend.

Chef was thankful he didn't have to work and that he was finally getting paid on time thanks to the new accountant.

Izzy was thankful for her Team E-scope Noah and Eva, her best buddies she wouldn't trade for anything! (Well, perhaps except for a unicorn…)

Owen was thankful that all of his best friends were on the island with him, and he had eaten all that delicious food(Angie's friend Reese could make a mean Peach Cobbler!)

Lindsay had forgotten what she was thankful for, but she was happy she was with friends, and Sadie was thankful Lindsay had made a good friend to talk to on the team.

Shawn and Sapphire were thankful that they had each other, and to them that was the most important thing.

Heather, who had been pretending to be Zoey for a while now, was actually grateful for how kind everyone and Mike had been to her, even if she wasn't who they thought she was.

Astrid was happy that she had all of her friends around her, and also happy that a prank of hers was successful(The screams of Justin when she dropped the paint on him were hilarious)

* * *

><p>Zoey watched the clouds in the sky, the many different shapes and sizes, as the plane flew through the air. She sighed, playing with the black leather jacket she had sto- um, I mean borrowed from a suitcase. She had been lucky, and had been able to get a seat on a flight to Toronto Canada. Unfortunately, the flight to Paris and Canada wasn't cheap, and had cost her almost all the money that mime had given her. And plus, even if the ride was almost 8 hours, it wouldn't get her near Twilght Island.<p>

To top it all off, it was Thanksgiving's Day, and it was the first time ever Zoey wasn't with her mom and dad in her two story house, helping grandma in the kitchen with the Turkey and all the fixings. It would've been the first one with her boyfriend Mike, but now, because of Heather, she couldn't see him.

Zoey could just imagine what they were doing: curled up at a fire, cuddling, and Heather kissing Mike, pretending to be the girl she wasn't. It was horrible, nothing could make her feel better, except…

"_Hello my friend, why do you act like it is the end? It is a day of thanks, so be thankful for everything!"_

Zoey was confused by this singing girl, who's voice was actually quite pleasant but reminiscent of a fairytale. And soon, the seat beside her was filled by a girl just a year younger, who had a a big resemblance to Snow White, with jet black hair, snow white skin, and pink cheeks. You could obviously tell this girl is rich by the expensive NorthStar Pink Jacket and a hand-knit blue dress underneath. "Hello, it is nice to meet you, my name is Ella." The girl Ella said, her voice practically oozing sweetness.

"Oh, I'm Zoey, I'm sure you've heard of me on Total Drama, right?"

"Oh, yes, it is one of my favorite TV shows, especially season 3! I am quite sorry about what happened to you in Season 7."

Zoey shrugged, saying,"It's okay, soon I'm gonna be back, I just need to wait until the plane lands in about 6 hours."

"Oh,but at least let me help you out, after all it is Thanksgiving!"

"It's really-" Before Zoey could protest Ella had grabbed Zoey by her hand and started dragging her through the plane, and man,for a small girl she sure had strength!

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone, and welcome to Celebrity Manhunt!" Said the new hostess of Celebrity Manhunt, Clover Brooks, in front of the cameras with her co-host Josh, and on the other side Sierra. "Welcome to our Thanksgiving Day Special!"<p>

"Yeah, and to celebrate, we've brought our family to the studio to give thanks!" Josh told the camera, before saying,"Come on out everybody!"

Their families then proceeded to go on stage, Clover's mum, her dad, and her sister, Sierra's mom and grandparents, and Josh's elderly mother, who,in Clover's opinion, wore just a little too much lipstick.

Josh's mom, Bernice, gave a huge smooch to her son, and to Clover, which did make the teen a little uncomfortable. But what made her more uncomfortable was when Bernice said,"Hello Miss Clover, it's so nice to meet the girl who is with my Joshie!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, aren't you the girl, Clover Brooks, who my boy is marrying?"

Josh. Told his mother. That they were getting married? Clover had only two words to say to that: "HOLY SH-"

* * *

><p>After eating (and watching Owen stuff a whole turkey in his mouth, which was not quite as shocking as it would be 1 season ago due to everything else he had seen), Keith just wanted to sit somewhere and watch TV, but then Astrid came up to him holding a football.<p>

Astrid had then told him how in her family, they would play football every Thanksgiving, just a family thing. It would be traditional, and it would be fun. Astrid practically carried him outside to play.

Yeah, the game was anything BUT traditional. Izzy carried the ball away in her teeth, Lindsay kept on getting tackled, Mike's personality Svetlana kept getting control to play, and when Niko accidentally threw a football at Chef's face, all the contestants had to hid to avoid his wrath.

But by the end of the game, Keith and Astrid were up in a tree, laughing as Justin ran screaming by being covered in blue paint. Yeah, it was a good day…

* * *

><p>In First Class of the plane, Zoey was impressed by the living conditions compared to her old seat.<p>

As the Flight Attendant poured the two cups of iced tea, Ella, who sat right across from Zoey, started the conversation, "So, are you enjoying the flight?"

Zoey nodded, giving a small smile but nothing else. The two were handed their drinks, and as Zoey sipped from the straw, Ella continued on. "I'm going to visit my mom and two sisters in Toronto, after I spent 2 weeks in Paris! Paris is beautiful, and it was great for my studies. I'm thankful for everything I have, my school, my apartment in my town for my normal studies, my friends, but it's nice to just visit my family on the holidays, I love when we can all singing together!"

Zoey smiles, this girl seemed incredibly sweet, and not at all stuck up. "Yeah, I understand that. I really want to be with my family as well, but moat of all, I want to be with my boyfriend Mike, I love him so much."

"Oh, how sweet! He must be your Prince Charming! I always wanted to have a a Prince Charming, a true fairy tale happily ever after sealed with a kiss!" Ella smiled just at the thought, and Zoey was slightly creeped out by this girl's sense of romance.

However, rather than comment on this, Zoey gave this advice: "Well, just know love can be crazy and not what you'd expect, remember that."

Suddenly, the plane dips down, and the whole plane rumbles.

"That's not good." Zoey said, expecting the worse.

* * *

><p>In the deepest, darkest corners of Boney Island, an evil man sits in a cave, a spirit so evil no one has seen his face.<p>

"Cicero…"

"Angel of Death, you live…"

"Yes, our plan is working perfectly, they do not suspect a thing."

"And the Elementals?"

"…They are as unsuspecting as everyone else, the prophecy will be changed. They're out there right now, celebrating that stupid human holiday Thanksgiving."

"Good, the Dark One will rise, and so will we. Just one more question."

"What my Lord?"

"What is Thanksgiving?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Zoey clutched to the lifeboat as it finally arrives on land, and Ella cheers as they arrive.<p>

"Yay, we are here! Family time, here I come! It has been nice to meet you Zoey!" Ella then sings as birds carry her off into the air. Zoey watches as she leaves, slightly shocked. She then checked her pocket, and saw she only had 50 bucks left.

Luckily, there was a diner nearby, and a phone booth. Well, might as well get a piece of pie and call her family to tell them where she was.

Yeah, this may have not been conventional, but this Thanksgiving sure was…interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! HOPED YOU LIKED THIS TRIBUTE TO THIS HOLIDAY! If you do, please review!<strong>


	8. Please help, need views!

Hello, sorry if you thought this was a real chapter, but I need your help!

I hadn't posted in a while at the beginning of the series, I lost a lot of followers! So I need all of your guys' help! Tell your friends about my story, read my chapters, write reviews! Please help, I need my followers back!

Thanks to my loyal friends and followers, including TDSuperFan, Crescentclaw, and Oblivion0693, and now please help me in this time!

Keep on reading,

mstotaldrama100


End file.
